The Boy in the Night Sky
by Samuraidragonfrog
Summary: Goku has come to Crystal Tokyo because Shenlong wanted him to but he doesn't know who he is yet because of what happen.  Goku has to get the dragon ball back so he can go home and save this world in the process.
1. prologue

The Boy in the Night Sky.

Prologue.

It was peaceful in Crystal Toyko, people were laughing playing and looking at how beautiful the city looked. Then something in the city, the light of the city disapper and it become dark. People were

wonder why it got dark all of a sudden. People started to look up into the sky and saw the cloud getting dark like it was going to rain but all you heard or seen was lightning and thunder.

Then a dragon appear with a boy in the sky, the people look strangely at each other. The boy slowly was going to the ground The dragon spoke at the boy saying "Good luck Goku you are going to need

it." then the dragon disappear from where it came from and spilt into seven ball going there separated way across the sky but one of the ball stay with the boy. People want to where the seen the boy

land. The people saw that he was out cold, the people pick up the boy and the orange ball with him and took him to the castle so the king and queen could talk to the boy when he woke up.


	2. chapter1 Goku wake up, meet king&queen

Chapter 1. Goku wake up, and meet the king and queen.

One week has pass and the boy hasn't woke up yet. It was night when the boy started to stir and move about. He woke up to see the he was in a blue bed with red and brown sheet and a green

blanket. He finally started to look around the room when he heard a grumble in his stomach. "I'm hungry he thought!" so he got out of bed and started toward the door when a guard stop him from

leaving the room.

The guard ask The boy "Where are you going?" The boy said "Was there a kitchen in this place?" The guard said "Yes, there was but he has to meet the king and queen first before he could go to the

kitchen." The boy ask "why?" The guard said "Because they wanted to know who you are and what you are doing here?" Who they?" the boy ask. The guard look at him funny and said "What do you

mean by who is they?" "They are the king and queen of the is world." "Oh" was all the boy said. "Can I go meet them now?" the boy said. The guard smile and said "sure let go."

Both the guard and the boy walk out of the room, the boy saw a palace with a long hallway, at the end of the hallway were 11 chairs the want to the far left of toward the far right. The first chair the

boy saw was a boy chair that had bubble-like graphic on it arms,legs,and backside of it. The top of the chair had a symbol of Mercury on it. The chair next to the blue one was yellow and orange and

had a chain-like graphic on it arms,legs and backside of it. The top of the chair had a symbol of Venus on it. The chair to the right of the yellow and orange chair was red, it had a fire and arrow-like

graphic on it arms,legs and backside of it. The top of the chair had a symbol of Mar on it. The chair to the right of the red chair was brown, it had a cane-like graphic on it arms,legs and backside of it.

The top of the chair had a ball that look like the Earth on it. The middle chair was white and had a heart and bunny-like graphic on it arms, legs,and backside of it. The top of the chair had a crescent

moon on it. The chair to the right of the white chair was Green and had lightning-like graphic on it arm,legs and backside of it. The top of the chair had the symbol of Jupiter on it. The chair to the right

of the green was purple and had a grim reaper-like graphic on it arms,legs, and backside of it. The top of the chair had a symbol of Saturn on it. The chair to the right of the purple one was a light

yellow that had a wind blowing leaf-like graphic on it arms,legs and backside of it. The top of the chair had a symbol of Uranus on it. The chair to the right of the light yellow was a aqua blue that had a

ocean the was pure and calm-like graphic on it arms,legs and backside of it. The top of the chair had a symbol of Neptune on it. The last chair was black and it had a clock-like graphic on it arms,legs,

and backside of it. The top of the chair had a symbol of Pluto on it.

The boy was done looking at the chair and finally started looking at the palace and notice that it had a red carpet going to where the chair are at and one side of the palace was brown, the another

side was white. The boy "Thought that was weird" when they left the room and he notice that they were walking up stairs to a really big door that had more guard standing by it. One of the another

guard saw the guard near the boy and said to the guard "So he finally up huh"? "Yes, he is" the guard near the boy said. "We are going to meet the king and queen" the boy said. The another guard

said "Ok" one moment please I need to wake them up. The guard need the door open the door and walk to a bed and started shaking the queen and king to wake them up. After a while the shaking

work and they queen and king wake to see why the were being woke up for. Then they saw it, it was the boy everyone was talking about. They both walk near the boy but they had look very sleeply

and tired when they got to him. The boy smiled and "said Hello are you the king and queen.?" They both said "Yes, we are. "Who are you?" The boy smiled, and said "My name is Goku" but when he

said his name his stomach grumble again but really loud this time. This made Goku blushed and my everybody around him sweat drop a little. Goku asked "can I go to the kitchen now to eat

something." "Yes, sure you can" the queen and king said The guard that had brought Goku to the queen and king went with him so he could find the kitchen. The king and queen follow the guard as well.

The guard, Goku, the king and queen had made it to the kitchen. Goku had got a mountain plate of food and started to eat like a madman who never had food in his life. The queen and king, and the

guard were surprised to see how much food was on his plate. It look like he could out eat an army with all the food that he had, Goku was just getting finish with his food when he saw the queen,king

and guard just staring at him wide eyes because he had eating all that food. Goku said "What haven't you see someone eat before?" "No, not like that we haven't" said the queen and king. "Oh" that

all Goku said after and then ask "What are you name?" The queen spoke first and said My name is "Neo-Queen Serenity and the man next to me is Neo-King Endymion" she smiled and blush when

she said that. Goku said "Oh" then asked "What place are you king and queen from?" "The place we are at now Crystal Tokyo" that both look at him strangely. Goku ask "What that?" "It where you

are right now" that both said looking at him wide eye and confused. "Oh" was all Goku said, then Goku notice that he didn't have the dragon ball on him. Goku asked them "Have you see a dragon ball

on me?" "What a dragon ball?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked. "It a orange ball that has a star in it." Goku said. "Yes, we found that and put it in the room you awake in, It on a night stand next to the

bed." Said Neo-king Endymion. "Oh" was Goku said "I am to get that now was." is what said next Goku and left the kitchen to the room was found in.

Goku had found the room he was in when he woke up earliers in. Goku look around the room and found the night stand right of the bed he was in. He seen the dragon ball that had four star in it on

the top shelf of the night stand. He walk over to the night stand and pick up the dragon ball but when pick it up (he saw himself playing by a river and house, He saw himself be hit by a car and see a

woman get out of the car and shoot him with her gun and see it didn't hurt him much. The said woman said "She was looking for the dragon ball to make a wish to a dragon and she needed to got the

one he had". The said her name was "Bulma!" Then her and Goku want on the adventure together.) Goku got out of the trance he was in and said "I need to found more dragon ball so no one can

make a bad wish."

Author note. Sorry I didn't said this before. I don't any people in the story the belong to there respected owner. The time line in this story is Right after Dragonball GT ended and Sailor Moon story is

done and over with as you can see. See you soon. This is what I mean when Goku is getting his memory back. Start=( finish=), I hope this make it easier to read.


	3. chapter 2 Goku get dragonball and meet

Chapter 2 Goku meet the other queens plus one Princess and get another dragon ball.

Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion had follow Goku to his room where the people had put him. They both seen Goku pick up the four-star

dragon ball and heard "Him said that he need to keep bad people from making a wish with them." They wanted to ask what him meant by that but they

were tired and wanted to go to sleep. They both step into the room were Goku was to said good night to him. Goku heard them coming and ask "When

I'm I going to meet your friends?" They said "Tomorrow and good night to him". Goku said "Yay!" and "Night" to them as well. They both left him in that

room with the blue bed so they could fall asleep. Goku want to bed wonder why he saw himself in the dragon ball and who that lady name Bulma was. All

you could here in that room where Goku was some light snoring.

It was morning the next day, Goku had got out of bed to look at the dragonball again. When he pick it up again all he saw was what he saw last time. Then

Goku heard a grumble in his stomach. "I need to go to the kitchen to eat" was what he thought. Goku went down to the kitchen to see that Neo-queen

Serenity and Neo-King Endymion already up and eating some egg and toast. Goku said "Good morning Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion." They

said it back to him. Then they saw the plate Goku was getting for breakfast. It had 20 piece of toast, 10 bowls of cereal and 5 very large egg. Again they

stare at him and wanted to know how could he eat that and not get really fat. Once Goku was done eating breakfast they both had question they wanted

to ask him. Neo-Queen Serenity started the question. "Why did you said last night that you need to make sure no bas person make a wish with the dragon

balls?" Goku was surprised that they had heard him last night and said "Because it some bad person make a wish on the dragon ball it can make evil people

stronger or younger or something like that." They both look at him surprised that he said that and ask "What do you mean?" "I mean anyone can make

one wish with those dragon balls that why I have to found them first." Goku said. "Oh!" was all they said, Goku also remember that when he pick up the

dragon ball last night that he saw himself in it. He had tell them what he saw in it. They look surprised as what he said about that. They told him "Maybe if

he found more dragon ball he might understand why he saw himself in the first place." Goku smiled at what they said and "Told them that what he going to

do." "Ok that cool maybe we can help you found them" they said. Goku smiled again for what they said and said "Thank you that would be awesome."

Goku one last question for now, Goku look at them what a wondering face at what they want to know. "Why do you wear that gi?" Goku look at himself

to see that he wear a blue gi with a yellow belt and blue pant with green shoes and blue socks. He look again at what he wearing and said "I really don't

know why I wearing a gi either guess I'm a martial artist" he said. "Oh" was all they said, they both got up and started to walk out of the kitchen saying

"They need to get ready for their friends to arrived and he should too." Goku said "Ok!" and got up so he can take a shower and get ready for Neo-Queen

Serenity friends. When Goku was in the shower he notice he had a tail and smiled as it wash his back.

It was noon and Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion friends were about to arrived. Goku was waited by walking around the palace he was in. He

saw a white and brown bathroom that belongs to Neo-Queen serenity and Neo-King Endymion. Wow! it really big and girly because one side had bunny,

heart and lollypop on that side of the wall. The another side had cane and bomb on the other wall. There were also two full bathtub in there and a hot tub

as well, Goku walk over to the hot tub to feel in and found out it is still warm. He wonder what those two use that for. Goku had left their bathroom to

heard someone knock at the door, the door open by one of the guard and Goku heard Neo-Queen Serenity happy voice said "Everyone how are you

doing?" Goku want down the stairs to meet the guest, when he got there he seen there was 10 women walking in the door. "Hey Goku these are my

friends" as Neo-Queen Serenity said. Goku walk over to meet them, and say hi to them as well. "Hello my name is Goku!" as he said that to everybody

"What are your name?" First one to answer him was a blond woman that had long hair that also touch the ground. She wore a orange and yellow gown

that had a chain-like design on it. "My name is Mina" as she shake his hand, the next person over to her left answer him next, she had blue hair that was

really short but is wasn't in her face. She wore a dark blue gown that had a bubble-like design on it. "My name is Amy" as she shake his hand as well. The

next lady to answer him was a dark brown woman that had her hair tied in a ponytail, she wore a dark green gown that had a lightning-like design on it.

"My name is Lita" as she shake his hand as well. The next lady to answer him was a girl that a raven color hair that reach to the small of her back. She

wore a red gown that had a fire and arrows-like design on it. When there hand touch to shake she felt something from him that was weird and he felt the

same as she did but she didn't said anything of for now and neither did he. My name is Rei and hello to you." The next lady to answer him was a lady

wearing a man tux that had a leaf blowing in the wind and had sandy like hair that was short. My name is "Haruka" but when she shake his hand the wind

that she felt started blowing like crazy, she wonder why but didn't think it was him doing it but she wasn't so sure either. The next lady to answer him was

a lady that had aqua color hair and it went down to the middle of her back. She wore a aqua color gown that had a ocean that like pure and calm design on

it. "My name is Michiru" but when she shake his hand she felt the ocean stiring like there was a hurricane on the loose she look at him for a second and

thought he was the cause but she wasn't sure about that. The next lady to answer him was a lady that short black hair the also look like Amy hair style.

She wore a purple gown that had a grim-reaper-like design on it. "Hello my name is Hotaru" as she was shaking his hand she felt like the world was about

to end by what power she had felt for him. She started shaking a lot making Goku wonder what he did. Everybody but Goku went around her to see what

the matter to her. She couldn't talk because she was shaking so much but try to talk anyway. He wanted to know who the other to ladies are but he had

to wait in till later because the ladies walk outside to hope that get Hotaru better. As the walk away from him, she started to get better by not shaking so

much. When that got a few feet away from the door, she stop shaking and told them what she had felt from him. "It was so powerful that it she can't

believe that he has that much power in him it crazy." as she said. Rei said she had also felt something weird from his as well. "The power so different from

what we use but it so really weak right now. I really don't understand what Hotaru is talking about." We also felt something as well as Haruka and Michiru

said. "He really powerful but look like he doesn't know it yet." "We need to look more into him" Rei said. "That suck because he seem to be a really nice"

kid Neo-Queen Serenity said. As the ladies were talking outside Goku started feeling something that was powerful yet weird, then he noticed that is the

dragon ball he was feeling. He smiled at that and said "Maybe I can found the dragonball now."

As he went outside, he saw the ladies standing right next to the door. He wanted to walk up to them but he felt he needed to found the dragon all first so

he ran right by them but when he did the ladies notice that he had a tail. All the ladies were shocked to see that he had a tail but did not follow him.

"Wonder where he was going?" Neo-king Endymion said. "Who know maybe he will tell as later." Goku had ran 40 miles southeast of the castle to found

the dragon ball but he seem to know that he wasn't that close to it yet. He was started to get hungry when he got 75 miles away from the castle but he

knew that he was close to the dragonball. "Just a little bit more" he said, when he got a 90 miles away from the castle. He was 100 miles away from the

castle when found the two-star ball, in the dirt alright I got one but when he pick it up he saw more memory of himself. (Goku and Bulma were driving a

long the road when the saw a turtle in the middle of it. "The turtle had ask them to get to the sea", they both agreed to do it but Bulma wanted award for

helping him. When they both got to the sea, the turtle was thankful and told them to wait there as he would get them award for helping him. They waited a

while for the turtle to get back and when he did he brought a old man with him. The old man said he name is "Master Roshi" and "He will gave them

something for helping the turtle get back home." First Master Roshi called for the Immortal Phoenix but nothing happen. After a few minutes the turtle said

didn't the Immortal Phoenix died of food poisoning. Both Goku and Bulma look at them weird and Bulma said the "Immortal Phoenix died that weird." Then

Master Roshi blushed a little at the comment but then called for The Nimbus Cloud to came forth to meet Goku and Bulma. When the Cloud came it look like

a cotton cloud but the color of it was a yellow-gold color. Master Roshi told them "They had to be a pure-heart person to ride it," Goku asked "What do

you me Pure-hearted to ride it?" "It mean that you can had no bad thought to get on it" that what Master Roshi said. "Here let me show you." As Master

Roshi walk over to the nibus cloud and try to jump on it, he fell though the cloud and landed on his butt. The turtle said Master "You been watching those

program again haven't you." "Shut up" was all Master Roshi said to the turtle, "Here let my try" Bulma said, as she walk over to the cloud on jump on it as

well. She fell though just like Master Roshi did. All she said was "Aw that suck I really wanted that." Goku asked if he could try to get on The Nibus Cloud,

Master Roshi said "Go ahead and try." When Goku walk over to The Nimbus Cloud, he jump and landed on it. All were shocked to see Goku being on The

Nibus Cloud. Goku want "Yay!" "Cool!" but "How do I fly this thing?" Master Roshi said "All you have to do is think about where you want to go and it well

do it for you". "Oh cool!" was all Goku said but then Bulma had notice that Master Roshi had a dragonball with him. She asked if can have the dragonball

but he wouldn't gave it to her in least she gave him something in return. She said she would do it but he wanted to see her underwear. When she was

about to show him her underwear but lifting her clothes up ward when he and the turtle notice that she didn't have any underwear on so the saw all her

stuff down there. He gave her the dragonball after he was done nose bleeding. She was happy to get the dragonball and told "Goku to get back in the truck

she had so the can start there adventure again."

The next dragon ball they needed to find was in a village that was losing it girls to a person name Oolong. Bulma and Goku decide to help this village so they

could get the dragon ball from them, Bulma had a plan to get Oolong to come out. She had Goku dress is a girl to get him to come out. The plan work as

Oolong want over to look at the girl that Goku had dress up as but then he notice that the girl didn't want to look at him and she had a tail. They made

Oolong very angry that his pery and play a trick on him so he decide to transform into a very tall robot that eat ramen as well but when he attack Goku,

Goku dodge the attack very easily. "Goku asked if Oolong was really as strong as they say he is?" Oolong said "yes, I am to that question then asked

"Goku why wasn't he afraid of him like all the other people?" "Because you don't look very strong that why" Is what Goku said, "What do you mean I look

tough don't I?" as Oolong was in his Very tall robot form " No, not really" was all Goku said because after that he had attack Oolong. Oolong was surprised

as Goku attack him but he dodge that attack then transform into a bat so he could get away from Goku. Goku smlied and said "Cool" but then he hear

Bulma to follow him so that can get the dragonball. Goku called the Nimbus Cloud to him so he can follow Oolong and he did follow Oolong for a little bit but

then something happen to Oolong he had transform in to a pig and started falling back down to the ground. Goku caught Oolong before he hit the ground,

then Goku brought him to Bulma to so she can found out where the other girls he had taken. He told them to follow him to his house, There the girls were

safe and sound just relaxing and doing nothing. Goku and Bulma had took the girl back to the village, the villager were happy that the got their girls back

and that how they got the dragonball and Oolong decided he would go with them to get his wish.

The next dragonball they had to found was going though the desert. It took them a week to get from the village to the desert but they all wanted to found

the dragon ball as soon as possible. They decided to wait in till morning to get to the next dragonball. Later that night someone attack them and he had a

thing with him. The person woke up Goku and Oolong when he attack and asked "Them if the had the dragonball?" "We do!" Goku said but "We are not

giving them to you!" "Fine I will had to take them then." he said. He and Goku started fighting, Goku try to punch he but he duck the punch and he try to

hit Goku with a kick but Goku jump back a little way near the truck. They smiled at each other but then the person said "Do you want to see another

trick?" Goku smiled and said "Sure why not." "Ok here it came!" and he screamed "Wolf Fang Fist!" there was a wolf like sound in the background, then he

started changing at Goku. Goku didn't see it coming and he got hit in the face a few time, stomach a few time and chest a few time then he went flying a little way near a forest of

mushrooms. Oolong had ran away after Goku defeat and hide in a mushroom near where Goku had landed. The person and the thing with them went in to

the truck to get the dragonball but when he got near where they were kept Bulma had woke up after hearing what going on. Her and the man meet when

he came in then he had froze and ran away from her saying "He would get the dragonball next time he attack." Bulma wonder why he ran away like that

then those two walk toward the truck and see Bulma standing there. She asked if Goku and Oolong had "Gotten a name from that man because she

thought that man is cute." They both said "No", and then decided that one of them should stay up so he can't surprised them again. It was morning of the

next day and everyone was up getting ready to get closer to the dragonball but then he appear again ready to finish what he had started yesterday. Goku

say "He only lost was because he was hungry" but he had just eaten so he can beat him today. They man laugh at him and said "That a lame excuse to

make up from me beating you last night." The man did the same move from last night but this time it was different from last night because Goku had

dodge all the attack the man did. "Now It my turn!" Goku said as he dodge the last move from that attack. The man was surprised that the kid had dodge

this attack and wasn't ready when Goku punch him in the nose. The man was holding his nose because Goku had gave him a bruise on it, then Goku attack

more but this time he was ready and dodge most of Goku attack but one as it hit him in the crest he want flying a little way. The man got up and smiled a

little as Goku got in to a fighter stance. "Not bad kid what you name?" the man asked. "It Goku" "what your?" "My name is Yamcha and the floating cat

over there is Puar." When Oolong heard that name he walk out of the truck and seen Puar a little to the the left of where Goku and Yamcha were fighting.

"Puar?" Oolong said "What are you doing over there?" "I'm watching Master Yamcha fight what does it look like to you?" said Puar just them those two

had started fight again when Oolong and Puar were talking. Goku had dodge a punch to the face by Yamcha, then Goku had try to punch Yamcha in the

stomach but he jump back and change Goku but Goku saw that coming and jump up in to the air and try kicking Yamcha but he barely dodge that attack

by jumping to the side of Goku. Yamcha again try Wolf Fang Fist and again Goku had dodge that attack then Goku saw a opening and want for it by kicking

Yamcha in the leg and making him fall over. As the fighting was going on Bulma had wonder what was taking Goku so long to beat him. But just when she

thought that Goku had just beaten him by punching him in the chest and making him fly over to the mushroom forest. Goku had smiled and walk over to

the truck when he seen a rocket hit the truck. Bulma seen the rocket go over to the truck and ran out before it hit it. The rocket had destroyed the truck

and Goku saw the man who did it. It was Yamcha who did it. Yamcha said "If I couldn't beat you in a fair fight I would destroyed your mode of travel."

Bulma had cry at that and but them like last time Yamcha had ran away from them again as he seen Bulma. Goku said "It look like we are walking for now"

as Bulma and Oolong started going after Goku because he was leaving the area. It was day 15 from the last attack Yamcha did to them they were close to

the dragonball but Bulma and Oolong were tired of walking and wanted Goku to give them a ride on the Nimbus Cloud. Goku had called the Nimbus Cloud and

pick up both Buma and Oolong and started to go where the dragonball was.

The dragonball was in a village where people were afraid a rabbit that can transform people into a carrot if he touch you. Goku and Bulma with Oolong had

just arrived in the village and Bulma wanted to get some more clothes because her clothes were making it to hot for her to walk in. She want over to a

clothing stores and got a desert looking outfit. that she got for free because she had a rabbit ear on her head. the outfit was blue that had long sleeves and

yellow pant but they were really thin so it didn't make her hot. As she walk outside she had notice people were afraid of her and she didn't know why. just

then someone had walk over to her and asked "If she was with the Rabbit Gang?" She said "No," then asked "Who is the Rabbit Gang?" The person look at

her funny and said "You don't know who the rabbit gang are?" "No, why should I?" "They are really bad people who steal thing that doesn't belong to them

and there a rumor going around that if the boss person touch you." "You get turn into a carrot." Just them two people from the rabbit gang went over to

where Bulma and the other person were talking. They had notice Bulma and knew she was not from around here. The two people walk over to her to gave

her a little scared by trying to call her name and push her down. That when she told "Goku to come over and beat those two up for her." As Goku walk

over there he notice the two people over there and asked "Bulma if they are bad people?" Bulma said "Yes, there are Goku beat them up for me." Goku

said "Ok!" and walk over to the two men. The men just laugh and chuckle to themselves thinking this kid could not beat us in a 100 years. The first man to

try to attack Goku was a Black man that had a machine gun and wear a orange vest with a blue under shirt and pink pant and on his head was a rabbit ear.

The man fired his machine gun at Goku but he dodge that attack and punch this guy in the stomach the man fell over and was holding his stomach. The

other man was white and had them same clothes as the black guy. He try to punch Goku but he put his hand up and caught the man hand then punch him

in the face. The man fell over after the punch and then he pick up a radio near where he felled and told the boss to come here to help them. The boss with

his air car got there to see his two man down on the ground and his asked "Who did this to them?" They told them is was that girl in the blue and yellow

and the kid. The rabbit boss walk over to Bulma and asked "Her to shake her hand?" She did what he had asked and then had turn into a carrot, The rabbit

boss had pick up the carrot that was Bulma and told "Goku if he try anything he would eat the her." Goku understood what he meant and stood still as his

men started beating up on Goku. Again Oolong had ran away but then he seen to notice that Yamcha and Puar were follow them. Oolong went over to

them and asked them to "Help Bulma so Goku could fight them". They agreed to help so Yamcha asked "Puar to turn into a bird and take the carrot out of

the Rabbit boss hand?" Puar fly to where the rabbit boss was and try to get the carrot out of his hand but Goku had notice him and Yamcha with Oolong

and said "Hey I know you guy aren't bad guys" The boss rabbit hear Goku say that and notice that a bird was going for his hand so he move his hand out

of the way and try to hit the bird but the bird move out of the hand way by going higher. Everybody look at Goku when said that but then notice that Puar

was trying to get the carrot again and this time he had did it. As he got out the Rabbit boss hand and went over to where Yamcha and Oolong were

standing. "Thank you!" was all Oolong had said and the Goku got up from the ground and try to attack the Rabbit Boss but he heard Yamcha said that if

you touch him you will turn into a carrot. so Goku thought for a few seconds then took out his power pole and attack all the people in the Rabbit Gang.

Once Goku had defeat them he asked that boss of the gang to turn Bulma back, he did so but only because he had to, He touch the carrot and it turn to

Bulma again. Everybody cheers when that happen and someone gave Bulma a dragonball for helping them defeats the Rabbit Gang. Bulma said "Thank

you!" then saw Goku doing something to the rabbit gang so she "Ask him what is he doing?" "You'll see" was all Goku said, then he walk over to them and

put his power pole in the middle of them and said "Power pole grow longer". The pole went all the way to the moon and that where Goku has left them at.

When Goku came back down from riding the power pole up to the moon, Bulma asked "Again what he did with them?" "I put them on the moon." was

what Goku had said. "Oh" was all Bulma said to that and then they both notice that Yamcha and Puar were not around them. Goku, Bulma and Oolong

who had join them after Goku had beaten the Rabbit Boss, wonder where those two had run off to. "Man where did the go?" was all Bulma had said then

she look at he device that found dragon ball and seen where Goku, her and Oolong had to go next. She had told them it was Fire Mountain.

Oolong had freak out because he knew of the person who live there was not a very nice person. The person who live there stole people gold and money

and he also know man name. He was call Ox-king! Oolong didn't want to go there even for a dragonball but he was force by Bulma to go with them. They

had took the air car the Rabbit boss had left after being defeated by Goku. It took them a few month to reach Fire Mountain to get the next where the

dragonball was. When the got there a big man with a ax trying to attack them but Goku block the attack with his power pole and hit him in the face to with

his fist but it didn't hurt him at all. When the Ox-king get punch in the face he smiled a little then he notice the power pole and asked "If the boy had stolen

it?" The boy said "No, it was something my grandpa gave me before he died." Ox-King smiled a lot more when he heard that then stop attack them as

asked "The boy if his grandpa was name Gohan.?" Goku had stop attacking when the Ox-king had said that name and asked "Do you know my grandpa?"

"Yes!", the Ox-king said, "he and I use to be try by Master Roshi together." "Really!" was all Goku said, he looked happy and was jumping for joy. "Maybe

you can tell me more about him." what Goku said after were. "Maybe some other time I attack you because I tought the you had stole my daughter."

"Your daughter?" Goku had asked, "yes, maybe you can found her for me." said Ox-king "Sure I will go look for her said Goku, "What do she look like?"

The Ox-king had a picture of his daughter on him she was really pretty and wore a blue bra and blue panties and had a pink helmet on her had that also had

a blade on top of it. "What her name?" was what Goku asked next. "It Chichi!" "Ok I wll look for her." then Goku called "the Nibus Cloud to him and took

off into the air to seach for Chichi. When look around for her, he seen her running from a big dinosaur but then he seen her turn around with her eye closed

and screaming that it was going to killed her throwing her blade on top of her helmet and it hit the dinosaur killing it. Goku had called to her seeing if she

was Chichi, she blushed and asked "How do you know my name?" "Your father is looking for you and asked me to found you." is what Goku said "Oh

father looking for me." was all Chichi said "yes, he is!" as he put the Nimbus cloud down to the ground. First she asked the boy his name, he said "I'm Goku"

and then she asked "If she could ran the cloud he was riding?" "You can if you have a pure heart." as what Goku said As she walk over to the cloud, she

jumped on the cloud and was able to ride on it without falling. She said "Cool" and Goku smiled at her then she asked "What is the name of this cloud?"

"The Nimbus Cloud" is what it is called Goku said "Oh" was all she had said, then Goku had took off to get back to where Bulma, Oolong and the Ox-king

where at. As Goku get back to them, the Ox-king ran over to her daughter and gave her a really big hug. "So you found her huh." was all Ox-king said

Chichi said "Hi daddy" after getting out of the hug he gave her. Then Goku want over to the Ox-king and asked "Did he have a dragonball on him?" "No, I

don't but what is a dragonball anyway?" "Here I was show is what a dragonball look like." Goku said then he went over to where Bulma and Oolong were

at and ask "If he can have one dragonball to show Ox-king what they look like?" "Sure right away!" as Bulma grab her bag and took one dragonball out

and hand it to Goku. "Thank you" was all Goku said then he ran back to where Ox-king was and show him what a dragonball look likes. "Yes, I have one of

those but it in my castle and I can't go in there because of the flame surround it." "That suck!" then Goku had called "the Nibus Cloud" to see if he can get

in there. When he got high above the castle he dove toward it to jump in the middle of it but before he got there the flame burned him off the Nibus Cloud

and he landed back on the ground and saw he friend standing above him. "Goku are you ok?" was all Bulma said, "Yeah I fine but how are we going to get

the dragonball now?" Ox-king spoke "That there was a fan that can make really heavy run fall and he remember hearing that it was at Master Roshi's

house." "Do you guys know how to get back to Roshi's house?" asked Goku "Sure I do!" is what Chichi said, Ox-king didn't want his daughter to go but

she said "She would be fine with Goku with her" and "He needed to know the way to get to Master Roshi's house." As they left to Master Roshi the other

waited for there return.

Master Roshi live on a island that had a house that had a red roof with a white bottom and had word on it the read Kame above the door way. As Goku

and Chichi walk over to the Master Roshi house, Goku yelled for "Him to come out and help them with their problems." Goku remember the old man he

had meet when he got the Nimbus Cloud but Chichi didn't know him and attack him with her blade helmet. He try his best to block the attack with a staff but

the blade want right threw the staff and hit him in the head. Chichi had called "Him a fake! because he should have been able to dodge it" but "He said he

wasn't ready to be attack and didn't think to dodge it." So then he took out his driver Id to tell her who he is. Once she seen it was him she said "She was

sorry and asked if he had the fan that can make rain fall a lot so that can help her and her father at his castle?" "He said that he had lost the fan and they

needed his help he would on one condition", then he walk over to Goku and asked "Where Bulma?" "She at the castle waiting for me to return." "Oh!" was

all Master Roshi said and then took Goku to a different location to asked for his condition, he asked if he could have her panties now?" He agreed not

knowing why he wanted to see them but he walked over to where Chichi was and she wonder "If he was going to help?." "Yes, he said he would" and he

pick up Chichi and Master Roshi and want on his way back to where the other are at. Goku had just got back to Fire Mountain with the other and then he

walk over to where Bulma was and told her "That she needed to do something with Master Roshi so he would help them." She asked "What do he want

now?, Goku told her that he wanted her panties now." She told Goku "She would be a minute." and then he seen her walk over to where Oolong was and

hear her asked "Oolong to transform into her panties" He smiled at the request and them into her panties that he had seen her wear before it was a pink

pair that was a string type and had her name in it. Then he wonder why he had to do this as he seen her pick him up and walk over to where Master Roshi

was. As she had handed the panites of her not knowing it was Oolong, then he blushed a lot and told her that he would he them now. Bulma wonder what

this old guy could do then everybody saw what he meant. His muscle got bigger and he put his hand together so his side and cup his had together as well

and yelled "Ka-me-ha-me-Ha" as a blue light hit the mountain it destroyed the whole mountain and the castle with it. Everyone was shocked to see him do

that and he said "Oops put to much power in that attack." "Well I help you guy see you later." was all he said but when he was about to take off Oolong

had transform back to being a pig and ran back to where Bulma was. "Hey you trick me!" was what he said being mad at them but then called "the Flying

Turtle" to bring him home. As he left Bulma and Oolong want to find the dragonball hoping it didn't fly away when he did that attack but a few second later

Oolong yelled "That he had found it." Everybody cheer when they had found it but then they see Goku trying to do what Master Roshi had done. He put his

hand to the side like Master Roshi and cup his hand like Master Roshi and yelled "Ka-me-ha-me-Ha" and a little blue light came from his hand and hit the air

car that they had destroing it. Bulma was mad at Goku and Yelled at him "Wonder why he did that?" "I just wanted to see if I could do that too." it is what

Goku said. "Why do you have to destroyed the air car?" yelled Bulma. "Because it was good practice for me to use that on" Goku said. Just them Ox-king

went running over to where Bulma and Goku were at hearing them agruing with each other and he told Them he would gave them a better air car for

helping him get back into his now ruin castle." Goku, Bulma and Oolong were happy to hear that and walk over to him and hug him saying "Thank you and

we need to get going now." "Aw so soon" that what he said, "Yes, we need to get the dragonball as soon as possible" it is what Bulma said. Before Goku

had left with them Chichi walked up to him and asked she blushed when she asked this "If he had a girlfriend?" He said "No!", and asked "Her what a

girlfriend is?" She was shocked at that question and looked at him kinda funny. She told "Him it being with some girl you like to hang around with and then

asked "If he like being around her?" "Yes, I really do! and then asked if she wanted to be his girlfriend?" She had answer "yes!" and jumped for joy and

blushed when he kissed her on the cheek. Bulma and Oolong blushed at what had happen as well then said to Goku "Let go time wasting!" and he walk

over to where they are and said "Bye guys see you soon", as Bulma drove away. Bulma had notice that the two dragonball were moving to a different

location then they were at. She had seen they finally stop 400 miles northwest of there location. She with Goku and Oolong and Yamcha and Puar on

there tail had finally found the location of where the other two dragonball where at. It was a really big Castle that had a giant monster on it that look like a

big bug. They all decided it was better to go in there then to wait for any bad people to come out but when they had come in the door shut behind them

locking them in the place. They all started to walk around the place when then came too this room that look like a dining room. There was food on the table and drink as well.

"Look like someone was knowing that we were coming guys." It is what Bulma said. "Yeah but who?" was what Yamcha said, just when he said that three people came up on

a tv screen. Everyone was surprised to see the person who had lock them up in this place was a small, blue in color and had one woman, and a fox-looking creature around

him. The blue man spoke my name is Emperor Pilaf and this person standing to my right is Mai it was the woman next to him and the other thing on my left that you are looking at is Shu it was the fox-looking creature.

"We want the dragonball and I know you have it so gave it to us"! Pilaf demend they do. Bulma said "No, why should we gave it to you?" "Very well then we will take them

from you." is what Pilaf said, just when he said that the room had fill up with gas putting everyone in that room asleep. Everyone woke up in a different room then they had

fell asleep in, they also had notice it was a room that was a there was glass on top on a wall of rock and sand around it. Bulma had notice that all the dragonball they had

was also gone as well. "No, they took the dragonball!" was all Bulma had said. Everyone was shocked when they hear her said that but then Emperor Pilaf walked over to

were they are and talk to them "Saying that they would die there because the sun would bake them alive". when it came up but everyone had notice it was almost night

when he said that, Then he laugh saying "Have a nice night because it would be there last." Bulma scream at that thought and everyone was afraid of that outcome so Goku

and Yamcha attack the wall trying to see if the can get out of this room but 20 minutes later and Goku and Yamcha were tried from attack the wall. Just then Goku had

getting ready for the Kamehameha attack, he put his hand to the side of him then cup them. When he was ready, he use the attack. "Ka-me-ha-me-Ha!" yelled Goku but all

he did was make a hole in the wall he attack, all Goku said to that was he was hungry to use all his power on the wall for the attack. Goku walk over to where Bulma was and

sat down next to her and said "I'm sorry but I can't get you out of this." "She said it was all right." and she "Was sorry she had drag him into this to found a boyfriend." Then

they had notice that Yamcha had said "That now he would never get a girlfriend." Bulma heard that and smiled then walk over to where he was and sat next to him then

asked "Do you want to be my boyfriend?" He blushed when she asked him then asked "Are you sure want to be with me?" "Sure why not, it might be not a long

relationships but you were there for me when I needed someone to help me." then she kissed him on the cheek. He blushed a lot more but kissed her on the cheek as well "Ok

that cool!" it what he said. Puar was looking outside and notice something and yelled "Everyone come here quick I think they are using the dragonball!" Everyone want to

where Puar was and notice the sky had gone black with cloud and there was a lot of thunder and lightning out there as well. Bulma said "we have to stop them some how

are they will use the dragonball the wrong way." "Oolong and I are on it!" Puar said as he transformed into a bird and Oolong transformed into a bat. Both of them were flying

to where Emperor Pliaf, Mai and Shu where at then they heard "A waking Shenrong and hear my wish." as Pliaf Yelled that, just then a green dragon with red eyes appears

into the sky and said "You who have summon me make your wish so I can go back to sleep." They both had got into range of yelling there wish as well. They heard Emperor

Pilaf try to speck his wish but Oolong said his wish faster. "I want a girlfriend!" was what Oolong said. The dragon eyes flash more red and then he said "your wish his been

granted!", "I must go now farewell." Just then a woman came down from the sky and landed near where Oolong and Puar were hiding. "All you heard was get!" it what Pilaf

said them and all three of them were captured again and put where everyone else was at. The woman standing near Oolong look like this she had pink hair that was tied up

in a ponytail she about the size of Oolong only a little shorter then him she had a pretty face and nice body and she wore a green and pick dress that had a pig-like design on

them. She also had red shoes and pink socks as well. My name is Lily she said then everyone walk over to her to shake her hand. Bulma then had yelled at "Oolong by not

thinking about them and why did he ask the dragon to let them out of this?" Lily walk to over to where Bulma was at and told her to "Shut up!" and "Don't pick on my boyfriend!" All Bulma did was to

show her tongue at Lily. That got Lily more mad then she was before but Oolong had notice that Puar was near the hole that Goku had blast at and was looking up at something. He asked Puar "What are

you looking at?" "Aren't you afraid of what tomorrow bring?" "Oh I am afraid but the full moon look so beautiful out there, I want to see something nice before I die." It is what Puar said. Then everyone

else also noticed the moon and started to look at it. Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong, Lily and Goku were looking at the moon smiling at it because Puar was right it was beautiful but then something happened

to Goku. His eye want black and kind to a pink and nothing else with it, then he started to grow a little bit bigger in his muscle. His teeth also got bigger as well, Then started to grow taller that he

soon broke out of the place they were in and made everyone around him scared out of their wit. When Goku was finished transforming into a giant ape he then attack everything around him. Then the

next thing Goku remember was he was outside of the place they were at was destroyed and he was naked. He look around to see his friend look at him funny and he try to get up and walk over to

them but he fell down. He then noticed he didn't have his tail anymore. He asked them "What happen to my tail and what happen here?" "You really don't know what happen here do you?" asked

Oolong "No, not really!" said Goku "Should I?" Then Yamcha explain to him "What happen when he saw moon and his transformation to a giant ape creature and how they got him back to normal by

cutting off his tail." "Oh!" was all Goku said then he notice that Yamcha and Bulma were holding hand and Oolong and Lily were holding hand as well. He smiled at that then he asked "What are you

guy going to do?" "We are going home Bulma said and Yamcha and Puar are going with me but Oolong and Lily want to go back to where we have found Oolong so they can be together in peace."

and "What you doing Goku?" "I'm going to go train what Master Roshi to get stronger and better so see you guy later when the dragonball came back in one year." As he said that he called Nimbus

Cloud down and jump on it and went off to Master Roshi place.) As Goku got out of his trance and then notice that he heard his stomach grumble loudly then a women voiced called for his name. Goku

smiled and ran toward where they are at to tell them the good news about the dragonball. Goku found the ladies and went over to where they were at and said "What up?" "We have been looking

for you for over a hour we only found you because Rei was able to know where you are at." said Neo-Queen Serenity "Oh!" was all Goku said then the ladies heard his stomach growl and laugh then

said "Do you want something to eat?" asked Lita "Yes!," said Goku and asked "If he could go back with them to the castle?" "Sure, let go!" was all Neo-Queen Serenity said and they all started back to the castle.

Author Notes. Sorry to all the people who are going to read this chapter because it a real long one and to people who know what Dragonball story is. I thought it needed a little twist from me

Here are the age of the characters of this story.

Neo-Queen Serenity is 20 years old and so are her friend, Neo-Princess Rini is 14 year old, Neo-King Endymion is 22 years old, Hotaru is 17 Years old, Haruka is 21 years old as well as Michiru and Goku

look 14 but he is older then he look, sorry about that people I kind of forgetting how old Goku is now and sorry about taking so long to do this chapter. Please read and review thank you.


	4. chaper3 Shenrong and Pluto meet and Goku

Chapter 3 Pluto meet Shenrong and Goku look at the moon

Neo-Queen Serenity and her friend with Goku had finally got back to the castle but while they all walk there. Goku was explaining what he saw when he found the two-star dragonball.

Neo-Queen Serenity was surprised to hear what his adventure was like as he was a kid but she was happy to hear that it didn't seem like his was a bad guy. They all want to the kitchen so Goku could eat and he wanted to meet the other woman he didn't meet before.

It was a girl that was the same age as him and she had pink hair that look like two meatballs on the side of her head and she wore a pink dress that had heart and a unicorn-like graphics in it.

My name is "Neo-Princess Serenity but most called me Rini so me and my mom don't get confuse on who we are." Rini said. "Oh that cool!" as

Goku started to eat 25 streaks, 10 baby back rib, 15 hot dogs and 40 pack of mash potato. Everyone there but Goku sweat drop on how much he was

eating but they were happy to see him smiling after he was done eating his food. He got out of the chair he was in and walk over to where the ladies were at

and asked "Do you want to see something cool?" Neo-Queen Serenity was about to say "No, were are all to tired to see it Goku." but before she could say

that he had drag her by the sleeves to go outside with him. She sign when he started dragging her but went with him because he was so happy and

everyone follow right behind her as well. They all had went outside to see what Goku wanted to show Neo-Queen Serenity. They had walk a bit away from

the castle. Goku smiled at them for follow them and then said "I going to show you what I did in the dragonball this time." He then put his hands together

at his side then cup them and yelled "Ka-me-ha-me-Ha!" as he push his arm forward a blue light came from his hands and went flying into the air and hit a

tree near by destroyed it completely Goku smiled at that and said "wow that a lot stronger then I seen in the dragonball!", "Huh I wonder why? that is as

they all see that confusing on his face. The ladies were shocked to see what happen and walk over to Goku and asked "Him how he did that?" He smiled at

that and said "I thought I told you that it is what I did in the dragonball." "I seen Master Roshi do it so I thought I could too." then he seemed to notice that

Rei, Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru were looking at him strangely and wonder to know why they were so he walk over to them and try to talk to them but the had left the area and went back to the castle.

Meanwhile in a different place a woman was watching all the was happen down and was shaking her head then said "He look dangenrous, hope he doesn't

attack the queen because I really don't think they stand a chance against him if he really wanted to attack." But then she had notice a presence at where

she was at. She asked "Who would be able to appear in the place?" The place she was in had different portal and different time in it and it was really hard to

get in there without her permission. Then it appear, it was a dragon that was green and had red eyes, it smile at her and said "My name is Shenrong and

don't worried about Goku he will not hurt your friend, He will help them because something else is going to found a dragonball and it will gave it some of

Goku power." She was shocked to hear that and wanted to know how it know what was coming in the future in this world. The dragon smiled again said "I

have the power to see into the future as well, then he asked "Do you want to tell The Queen about this?" She looked at the dragon with intense emotion

but said "No, she can't know what her future will be even if she as the queen of this land." The dragon smiled at what she had said then told her "Why Goku doesn't remember who he is." He explaining

because Goku had fuse with him when he was a kid that he lost his memory of himself so that why he is getting his memory back ever time his pick up a dragonball." She asked "Why is his memory in a

dragonball?" "Because it was I who put his memory in there so he can get them back to remember himself," "So when the time came he will help you to fight the monster that will come to attack your

friends." She smiled at that but wonder why needed to help them because they were really powerful and really didn't need any help protecting this planet but she didn't say anything to Shenrong. He

seem to know what she was thinking and told her "To look at Goku past to see why they are going to need his help in fighting this monster." She was shocked at the fact he seem to know what she was

thinking also but she did as she was told. She saw his past and notice that he didn't fight like that girls did then seem to notice that his power could destroyed the world really easily but she also noticed

that he fight to protect the world he love and his friends as well as his love one. She was happy that he fought for good reason and was glad he was there to help them in this battle. "Thank for telling

me this and I hope we can be of some help to him and you." she said. He smiled at that then he told her "Goodbye and see you sometimes again." Then he disappears into nothing and left her to do her

work of guarding time.

Meanwhile back in the throne room was in the castle Rei, Haruka, Hotaru, and Michiru were talking about Goku and the power he had made with the "Ka-me-ha-me-Ha!" Rei asked them "What do you

feel about that attack because it was really strong and it could destroyed the world if he not careful on how he using it?" "Yes, we felt the wind and ocean really starting to move when he did that

attack more then when we had first talk to him, it look like he can hide his power so he look weaker then he is." Hotaru wonder why would he do that it, seem like his power is away going to be there and

it seem to be something that he will away had no matter what he does to hide it then she spoke asking Rei "Do you feel in evil in that attack?" " No, I didn't feel any evil from him at all but it is still a little

surprising to see that he had all the power hiding in him" Rei said. Michiru asked "Maybe we should asked Setsuna what to do about him?" "Yes, that might be that best thing to do right now" said

Haruka. They all decided it was time to called on Setsuna when they had hear noise coming in a different room of the castle, it was the queen and her friend coming back from being outside of the castle

but the all had noticed that Goku wasn't with them. They all walked over to where the queen was and was going to tell her about the feeling they were having about Goku but they noticed that she was

going upstairs to her bedroom, so they thought it would be better to tell her in the morning then right now. Rei told them "I going to sleep soon as well, so see you tomorrow morning." The other three said the same thing and went to their bedroom so the could see as well.

Meanwhile back to where Goku was. He was outside the castle wonder why his memory of seeing the moon then the next morning and not remember anything before that then he notice that the moon

was out so he thought it wouldn't hurt to look at the moon again so he could get his memory of what happen that time to came back to him. Goku started to look up at the moon he smiled thinking it was beautiful and then something was happening to him. He was transforming again into the big ape creature but this time he was a golden color to him.

Author notes that really suck that I haven't gotten a review yet I guess it suck huh? Well I going to do a little story just a little fun before I started the next chapter.

Me: "Oh no ladies! You better run away if you know what go for you."

Rei: "What do you mean we should run nothing happening right now?"

Me: "Oh at will and I don't think you are ready for what coming up next."

Amy: "What do you mean aren't ready for what coming up, do you know what happening?"

Me: "Oh yes, I do that why I am telling you to run away for right now into it hit morning."

Rei: "You better tell us what going on." she yelled.

Me: "I can't not into the next chapter so see you later ladies" { as I ran away from the castle}

{Rei and Amy chase me" and yelled "Get back here you jerk!"

Yay end of that for now see you soon everybody. I sorry I forgot to mention that I made a OC lady name Lily into the story and I am thinkng of doing that for Puar just wonder if anyone

will care if I do so if you don't want to see that tell me in a review or something like that. Hope I hear something next time I wrote something on here but it really doesn't look like it huh?

That all I have to say for now but I think I going to add some little me in the ending of some chapter for now on. Well for now bye see you soon.


	5. chapter 4 Enter Pan, and Goku learn abou

Chapter 4 Enter Pan and Goku learns a little about Neo-Queen Serenity past.

Neo-Queen Serenity with Neo-King Endymion was just about to get into bed together when they both thought they heard a noise outside. They both went

over to the window to see what the noise was, then they both saw it. It was a giant golden ape creature. it was making a roaring sound and then started to

walk toward the castle smashing anything in it path toward the castle. Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion want downstairs and started making a

lot of noise so the could wake everyone up so the could fight this monster. Her friend came from where the bedroom were at in the castle to see what was

the matter, then the heard a loud noise outside. They all ran to the door the lead them to the outside and saw the monster making the noise. Amy had

asked "If Goku had came in with the queen and king?" "They both said no, he didn't he said he wanted to be out a little longer, it look like something was

bothering him." All the ladies were shocked to hear them say that and thought that maybe he got crush by the giant golden ape creature outside. They all

decided it was time to go out before the ape creature does any more damages around here. So the ran outside to where the monster was then the yelled

at it. "Hey you dirty ape what are you doing destroying this place can't you see the people want peace not war?" The ape look at them and roar at them,

the ladies ran away from the castle to a wooded area around the castle. The ape follow a little way before it had shot a beam from it mouth, the beam went

to where the queen and her friends are but it just want over the head by a little, destroying a 10 mile wide area that had no tree left to hide behind. The

ladies where shocked to see how powerful the attack was but knew the had to do something or it do more damages and it could kill someone if they didn't

stop it now. The queen ask Amy to look for a weakness on the creature and she said "Right!" The other where hoping to make the monster go after them

so Amy could found the weakness on it but then something happen. The sky got dark like it did want Goku had got there. Ladies look at the sky and wonder what is happening.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Meanwhile back in Dragon Ball Z land Goku friends and family were at a grave site they had built so the could honor Goku because they thought he had die

when he went with Shenrong but then they notice that the sky was getting dark like it did when they had summon Shenrong. They were wondering what is

happening but then they had notice that Pan was gone, she disappears right in front of them, Gohan was shocked to see that as well as Videl. They both

smiled and Videl said "It look like she will be able see her grandpa after all but why didn't Shenrong tell us he is alive at least before doing that?" Gohan said "I

don't know but at least we know that he around doing something." Goku friends smiled at that and wonder where Pan is.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Meanwhile back in Crystal Tokyo the ladies were running around the ape creature when the notice a girl about 14 flying around the giant golden ape creature

and they heard her shouted "Grandpa is that you?" The ladies were surprised to hear someone called that thing a grandpa but then the girl started crying

saying "That her grandpa is still alive and she was happy to see that he was doing fine." The queen ask Amy if she had found a weakness to the ape creature

and Amy said "Yes, it is it tail that is it weakness and the moon as well," I wonder what that mean Amy thought but then the computer she had started

talking saying That creature is a humanoids race called saiyans they transform in the moonlight to what your are seeing now, the people have a tail on there

back that is what make them transform into that beast." "So are you saying this creature is Goku?" Amy asked. "Yes, it is" the computer said. They ladies

heard that and were surprised to know that thing was the nice, kind, and gentle kid the knew but then they all seem to noticed that the creature wasn't

doing anything now. It was staring at the girl but it wasn't attack, it had seem to them that it had calm down a bit then something happen to it. It started to

roar again but this time the ground started shaking with it, the computer told "Amy that is was trying to transformed into something new." it said I wonder

why Amy thought. The ground was still shaking and it was scaring everyone who was there but the girl flying near the creature then the ladies notice that the

roaring monster was gone and there was a man flying in the air as well. The man was screaming. The computer told "Amy and everyone in ear shots that

man is now the little boy of Goku." Everybody freak out when the heard that and look up to the man up there. The ground had finally stop shaking, The man

look around to see his friend and grand daughter was there. He floated over to where she was and said "Pan what are you doing here?" She said "I really

don't know but she was happy to see him again." and went over to him and hug him tight. Goku smiled when she hug him but then he heard her crying

some more as he look down on her, he wipe away a tear of her and told her "It was going to be alright because he is here now and nothing going to take

him away again." She smiled when she heard that then looked down to see 11 people down near the tree. She jump out of Goku arm and blushed yelling at

"Him for not tell her they were not alone." He winced a little when she yelled at him but then he laughed making her more madder by the seconds but then

they both of them had floated over to were Neo-Queen Serenity and her friends were at and said "Hi Guys how are you doing? ,this is my grand daughter

Pan." All the ladies and Neo-King Endymion were shocked and blushing but him. He was just shocked The ladies were blushing because they could see his

muscle on him and he had no fat on his what so ever. As Goku and Pan landed near them. They all notice that he look different then he did before his hair

was a bit longer and more mess up and it was still black. He had yellow eyes not his black eyes, his teeth were a bit longer as well. He stood taller then them

now. He had fur that was pink or red around his chest that look like a vest. He muscle were a lot bigger then they were a when he was a kid, He had a tan

pant on as well as black shoes with white socks. They all noticed that his tail was a lot longer too. Just then they all heard something talk saying "This form

of Goku is called Super Saiyan four." The ladies had not idea what that meant so the all got out of there shocked and walk over to were Goku was but then

Goku had asked a question "Who said that?" Amy spoke up saying "It was my computer that said that, it also know that you are not human." Goku smiled

at that then told her "I glad you guys know that I am not a human." but "why are those ladies looking at me funny and why did they walk away when I

wanted to talk to them?" Goku had pointed to Rei, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru. They gave Goku a death stare then told the queen what they have been

feeling from him. Rei had started saying "That she had felt something weird from him run from the beginning." Then Haruka went next saying "That her and

Michiru had felt his power and it scared them to death how powerful his was and it didn't help that he was in the form he was in because it is the most power

they ever felt from him." She look like she was ready to punch Goku when she said that but then he notice that a young woman had step up to talk next to

the queen. She told that queen "That his power could destroyed everything and he stay here, they need to make sure that he is not a enemy." They queen

and king smiled at them then ask why didn't you guys tells us this sooner?" "You guys know we will listen to you and this kind of stuff and we think Goku is

not a enemy because if he was don't you think he would of attack already, Beside he is a really nice guys." Rei, Haruka, Hotaru and Michiru sweatdrop when

they said that then said we should learn if he a guy good or not but then the sky went black again and Shenrong had appear again both Pan and Goku look

shocked to see him then he ask for "Goku to came to him so he could talk in private?" "Goku said sure why not if must be something cool he want to talk

to me." As Goku was going to meet Shenrong, Pluto appears in from of the queen and her friends then started talking to them saying "That Goku is not a

bad guys. He and his grand daughter Pan going to help us fight something coming soon." As she pointed to Pan. Pan looked surprised at her then ask her

"What she mean by that?" She smiled and said you will found out later then she disappear like she appear The ladies look at Pan funny but didn't said

anything then Pan wanted to found were Goku went so she felt were he was at and started to fly there. Goku and Shenrong had found a spot so the could

talk in private. Shenrong had started showing Goku who the queen of this world was. (It was in the past Goku had seen a beautiful woman standing with

two cat talking to them is he seen the a mess up castle that was destroyed by something or someone. The woman had sliver hair then went down to her

ankle and she wore a pink and white silk dress that had wing on the side of it. She was all so barefooted. Her heard the woman talking to the cats saying

"She has to do this for her child and her friends" but the knew if she did this she would die they wanted to stop her but she won't listen to them. As she lifted

her staff she was holding she started to say something to her daughter and friends and lover she said she hope then can found peace in there new life and

didn't have to fight anymore and the evil they destroyed this place doesn't found them her follow them as well" she did her thing and sent her daughter and

friends with lover and cats to the 1000 year into the future as she does that she does die but was happy to see that her daughter would be safe. Then Goku

see next a girl that had blond her tied up in a meat ball going to school but she was later and Goku noticed it was Neo-Queen Serenity. While going to school

one day when she noticed that kids were picking on a cat. She help the cat from the kids then she noticed a bandage on it forehead. She took it off and

seen that the cat had a crescent moon on it. Later that night after school for her the cat show up again saying "She had found the one name Sailor Moon."

The girl was shocked to hear that cat talking and thought she was dreaming but then the cat gave her a broach. The girl was happy that she got a very cute

broach but then the cat talk again "Saying it was a powerful broach and she needed to say moon prism power make-up to use it." The girl thinking it was a

dream decided to do that. She yelled Moon Prism Power Make-Up then she started to transform into something. First she went nude for a few second then

ribbon went around her then she gain a white sailor uniform top with a blue skirt on bottom on the back of her top and near her chest was two red bow as

well, Then she got red odangos in her hair as well as red boots and she also got two arm length white glove as well. Then a crescent moon on her forehead

that was covered up by a tiara that was gold and had a red jewel in the middle of it. Then as well is some ear ring that look like crescent moon. The girl was

shocked to see her transformation "Then she asked the cat it name?" The cat said "Luna" and "What your name Luna?" asked. "Serena Tsukino!" she said

then she heard somethingin her odangos the something was screaming from people near a house down the street. Luna yelled at "Serena to got a move on

because who was doing this was the negaverse." Serena yelled back saying "You don't have yell at me I am on it." Serena went out of her window to make

sure her brother or parents didn't see her and went to where the screaming was to see a monster was the one making people screamed. Serena didn't

know what do to but then said something to get the monster to notice her. She yelled "Hey you stop doing what you are doing to those people!" The

monster then turn to the girl and said "Make me you little brat!" Serena now in Sailor Moon was surprised to see who the monster was because it look like

her best friends mother. Then the monster asked "Who are you?" The girl smiled at that request then went into some posing motive then started saying I

am "Sailor Moon champion of justice, punisher of evil, do er of good and by the name of the moon I will punish you. that mean you." The monster laugh at

the girl, then she charged at Sailor Moon. This surprised her as she was barely able to jump out of the way. Sailor moon was now scared of the monster

because she didn't know how to fight this thing, she started to cry but then she heard Luna was there because Luna was yelled "At her to fight this

monster." Sailor moon asked the cat "How do I do that?" Put your hands on your tiara and said "Moon Tiara Magic" Ok I will do that she said but then the

monster had found were was and was ready to attack again. The monster just got near Sailor moon neck to choke her when a rose hit the monster arm

wounder her a little and she back up to see who had hit her. There was a man that was on a lamp post then he started to talk. He said "Don't gave up Sailor

Moon and if you need me I will always be around to help you. If you want to know who I am my name is Tuxedo Mask." That put a smiled on the girl face

and she said "Ok and thank you for helping me." Then she put her hand on her tiara, it went off of her fore head and she said "Moon Tiara Magic," it went to

where the monster was at and hit it. The monster was surprised at how fast and powerful the attack was because when it hit the monster was destroyed

and turn into dust. Sailor Moon was cheering for joy when she had defeated the monster, Luna had a sweat drop on her head but she told the girl to go

back home so she could go to bed. Serena now out of her transforming from Sailor Moon was going back home so she could go to bed. When she got near

her home said started to ask Luna some question about what just happen but she notice that the cat wasn't with her so she thought it was weird that Luna

knew she would be Sailor Moon. When she got to the window from her bedroom she climb up to where her window was. She finally got in all most falling a

couple of time, she walk over to her bed and went fast asleep. A few hour later in the morning she had gotten woke up by her alarm clock so she could go

to school. She was too tired to got up but then her brother went into her room and said "Mom calling you and she want to know when are you coming

down?" She looked at her brother for few second then said "I will be right down, Thank you for telling me Sammy." Serena got up then dress out of her Pj

and into her school Uniform, then she went down stairs. She notice her mom, dad and brother eating breakfast. Her mom yelled at her "Not to be late to

school again and have some breakfast." Serena said "I can't have breakfast now mom or I will be late to school.") What Goku was seeing was stop for a

second because he wanted to ask Shenrong a question. He asked "Why are you showing me Neo-Queen Serenity past?" Shenrong answered his question

"Because I want you to know that she is not a enemy and you might found out her she fight to be interesting." Goku smiled at that then said "Shouldn't we

asked her first about that I really don't think it right for me to know this stuff without her knowledge." Shenrong smiled and said "Same old Goku but don't

worried she will know you will know because you are going to tell her you know and I think it would be nice of you to know her like she is getting to know you." Goku smiled and said "Alright got on with the story." Shenrong said "I will!"

?

Meanwhile back to Pan and the ladies. They had been able to follow her because she wasn't flying really high. They had found were Goku had flown off to.

Then they all noticed that Goku and Shenrong were talking but couldn't hear what those two were saying the only one who could was Pan and she was

smiling at what Goku had said about learning about Neo-Queen Serenity past with out her permission but then frown a little because she wanted to know

why Shenrong wanted Goku to know about her. The ladies looked at Pan, they seen her smile then her frown on her face and wonder why she had those

facial expression. Just then Rini walk over to where Pan was and asked her "Why do you have those facial expression?" Pan look at were the ladies were at

then she answered Rini. "Because my grandpa is learning about your guys past and I wonder why Shenrong think it is important for him to know this stuff."

All the ladies and some big sweat drop on there head when the heard Pan said why she had those facial expression, but then they all got angry at the fact

that Goku is learning there past without them knowledge of at. Neo-Queen Serenity started yelling at Goku and Shenrong. "Hey Jerk, what get you the right

to learns about our past without our permission." Goku look down to hear Neo-Queen Serenity yelling at him, then he smiled at Shenrong and said. "Great

now she mad at me because of you showing me her past without her permission." Shenrong smiled at Goku when he noticed Goku was pouting a little then

told Goku "I will finish showing you this a little later because now you have to got yourself out of this mess and I really don't think you can hold your form

much later so you should asked Pan about your friends and family Goku." Goku look at him funny because he seen to know what Goku was thinking but

when he heard he was going to see more of Neo-Queen Serenity past, he gave Shenrong a weird look because it was nice of him to know this stuff and not

Pan or anyone else he know. Goku told Shenrong "That he will learns about her past if it is ok by her for him to learns it and Pan should learns this stuff as

well." Then Goku went down to were Pan and the ladies were and said "Sorry about that but now I need to asked Pan something before I detransformed

back to being a kid and not remember this stuff." Then he asked Pan what he was going to say to her. How are Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu,

Gohan, Goten, Chichi, Bulma, Puar, Oolong, Piccolo, Trunks, Lily, Yajirobe, Kim, Master Roshi, 18, Marron, Bra, Uub, Satan, Videl and Ox-king doing? Pan

look happy at the question Goku had asked her, then she answered him. "Well Vegeta might not say it but he miss you grandpa, all he does is look into the

sky waiting for you to return so he can spar with you again and he doesn't called you Kakarot anymore." Goku look at her surprised as well as Neo-Queen

Serenity and her friends did, They then asked "Who is Kakarot?" Goku answered that one "It me!" he said, "That my saiyan name." "Oh please answer his

question Pan" Neo-Queen Serenity said. "Well Krillin really miss you, he been really sad. All he does is mope around Master Roshi place. Master Roshi, 18

and Marron all trying to cheer him up but it not really working." All Goku could do was look at her but now it she answer the next person her wonder about

Yamcha I really don't know what he doing but I heard from Bulma that is he trying he best to help Puar with his kids and one of he own kid as well. Goku smiled at that

then he asked "How many kids did Puar and Yamcha have?" "Well I heard they had three there One from Yamcha and two from Puar but I don't know who

Yamcha wife is." Goku said "Oh that weird!" "But that is how he is now huh?" "Tien and Chiaoztu I don't really know much about them either because they

haven't been around for a long time." "Dad miss you a lot and wonder what you been doing while you been gone but he now know that you are alive

some where and he going to be happy to know that you are." "Mom is sad that you are gone and it is bothering her that dad is really sad because of you leaving but she happy to have

me and dad around." "Uncle Goten and Trunks have move to the city so they could go to collage and pick up chick but it look like Trunks might have to leave soon because Bulma is

leaving Capsule Corp to him." Goku smiled at the news but was wondering why Bulma is leaving Capsule Corp now. "Then Pan said something neat to him because she said that

Future Trunks was now there too." Goku then asked "Why is Future Trunks back in our time?," that surprised the ladies as well because they also seemed to have a future connection at

an point in there live. "He back in our time because his mother is dead and he didn't want to be alone anymore so he came to our time to be with his younger family, now he trying to help

Bulma with Vegeta but it not working very well." Goku look sad for a moment but he was glad that Future Trunks was doing good all around. "As you can see Bulma doing fine but she

really sad because you are gone and all Vegeta does is wait for you but she is trying her best to be happy because she know that you wouldn't like us to be sad that you are gone

she knew you the longer out of anyone there and she misses her best friends and her husband as well." "Grandma Chichi is not really doing well, all she does is cry and wonder why do

you have to leave but she try to act happy when people are around, I really hope when you get all the dragonball you can leave this place and be with Grandma so she can be happy

again really happy". "Piccolo well he somehow got out of hell and is now back at Dende look out but he doesn't came down very much and when he does all he does is try to help cheer up Gohan but it

is nice to see him once in a while." "Yajirobe is still at Master Korin just hanging around there he look really old now but he doing fine up there." "Grandpa Satan is doing fine he still winning the

champion belt of the world strongest fighter in the world but he think he going to gave the champion belt to Uub next year because he want to retire from that." Bra had move out of Capsule Corp to

go to school in the city but she came back a lot to help Vegeta as well but her and Bulma really need your help to make him happy again and well that everyone you wanted to know about so now what

you are going to do when you are a kid and don't remember this stuff?" Goku smiled at her but then he walk over to where Neo-Queen Serenity was at then ask "Her if he can see her past because I

think Shenrong going to show me this stuff weather you like it or not?" She smiled at his question then told him it was fine the he seen her past but she doesn't want him to make fun of her when he

see it all. She was also wanted to ask him some question but when she was just ready to ask him something they all notice that he detransformed back into his kid form and the kid form was now

naked which made all the ladies blush a little but Pan had pick he up and asked "The queen where the castle was so he could rest in a bed"? She smiled at the request and told "Pan to follow us, we

well take you there." They all made there way back to the castle.

Yay I done with this chapter cool. Thank you AG000 for reviewing this and you can see the I did make Goku transformed into his Oozaru form a little bit but I also added Pan so he could go back into

Super Saiyan 4 for a little bit and you can see that his adult form know everything about himself. I did that because I think Goku would have his memory when he an adult not a kid because DBGT he

left with Shenrong so when the dragonball left him when he a kid that why his memory are there in them but I done with that so now on to a little chapter horse play with me and the ladies of Sailor

moon, Yay for me!

Rei- "You know he was going to transformed into that." "So why didn't you tell us? as she yelled at me.

Me- "I thought is would be more fun if you ladies found out that Goku could do that." Rei was getting ready to punch me but then I got hit in the face by Lita as she had a angry face on her.

Me- "Ouch that really hurt.", as I touch my cheek at where I been punch at but then smiled and said "Nice punch there Lita."

Lita- Well I hope you enjoy that because I ready to gave you more, I freak out when she said that then try to run from her but got stopped by Haruka, I go carp I have to think of something or I going

to get beat up here and I the author of this story.

Me- I thought of away to get out of getting beat up I just make myself disappear like Pluto does and when I said that I disappear from Haruka arms and reappears right behind Rei.

Ladies- They were freak out that I was able to do that but before they could come toward me I told them I going to started wrighting on my new story for a little while to catch it up with this on so I will

see you later ladies and I hope I got more review as well but it really doesn't look like it huh? Bye for now on this story.


	6. Chapter 5 Goku learn more about NeoQuee

Chapter 5 Goku learn more about Neo-Queen Serenity past and the enemy found a dragonball.

As Neo-Queen Serenity and her friends with Pan got to the castle with a sleeping Goku in Pan arms because she

didn't want anyone but her to pick him up. Neo-Queen Serenity told "Pan to put Goku his room that was down

the hall and to the right of the throne room." As Pan did what she was told to put him, she notice that chair in

the throne room but wonder why they were there because she thought they rule their own planet, she then

went on to the room and put Goku into bed. She heard her stomach growls a bit and smiled at that and went

over to where the kitchen was to get some food because she knew that it would take a while for Goku to wake

up. As she made it to the kitchen, she notice there a lot of smell coming from there. She then seen where the

smell was, it was 15 eggs, 40 piece of toast, 8 pack of bacon, 11 cups of coffee, there was some bagels around,

and a few bowls of cereal was on the table as well. Pan was surprised at how much stuff was on the table and

wonder who could make all this stuff but then Lita ask "Pan do you want some breakfast too?" Pan smiled at the

offer and said "Yes, I would!" but "Let me get it!", "I think I can make my own breakfast." Lita look at Pan

surprisingly and told Pan "No, I can make it just tell more what you want and I will make it for you." Pan look at

her back and wonder why she wanted to do it but it look like she was having fun making breakfast for everyone

so why not let her do it. Pan then said "Ok you can make me some boiled egg with pancakes and some pierogies

with my food." Lita then got a bigger smile on her face and said "Sure be back in a few minute with your food." A

few minute later and the food Pan ask for was now on the table. As Pan then started eating her food, she notice

that everyone at the table was now looking at her, she didn't like the stare but she knew they wanted to know

more about her and Goku. As she got done eating her food, she then got out of her chair and then put her plates

away. She then said "Thank you for the food." and "I will be with my grandpa intill he wake up." but "If you want

to know more about us came with me and I will tell you about my adventure with him." Lita said your welcome of

the food and we will be with you soon to hear your story of your adventure with him. Pan smiled at that and

went to the room where Goku was at. As Goku was sleeping for straining his body too much by going Super

Saiyan Four, he notice that he was dreaming about something. ( As Serena got to school she was really tired

from what she did last night and was going to fall asleep in class but she knew there was going to be a math

test today in her class but she knew that wasn't going to be able to stay awake in class. As she fell asleep in her

class, her best friend Molly did her best to try to wake Serena up. After a few time of shaking Serena and saying

her name, she finally got Serena to wake up. Serena half-tired look at Molly and wonder what she was doing

then noticed that she was in her classroom. Serena ask Molly "What do she miss?" Molly said "Not to much but

why are you so tired?" Serena look at her then said I was having a fun on a walk last night just trying to see the

moon and the stars then I lost track on time and what to bad really late. Molly look at her kind of funny but said

"Oh!" "Now I see why!" Then she ask Serena "Why were your trying to see the moon and the stars?" Serena

smiled at Molly and said "Because the full moon was going to by showing it self and it is really beautiful when it

out." Molly was a little surprised that Serena like full moon but she was happy that her friend his found

something to look at. Just then the bell ring on the class change what they were going to learn in there

classroom. But Molly notice something in Serena face that she didn't before it look really sad. She was wonder

why Serena look sad but then the bell rung from there next class to start so she had to ask about it later.

Serena was not happy that she had to tell her best friend a lie but she didn't think her best friend would have

believe her about her being Sailor Moon, and she had fought a monster that was trying to steal the energy of

people. As the class went really fast and then the bell rung again tell people to get ready for there next class. As

the next class started, Serena was very nervous because it was math class now. Because of what happen last

night, she knew that she didn't studies for the math test she was going to have today. As the teacher of the

class started passing the test around she notice that Serena was doing her best to look small at the moment,

the teacher knew what the meant but didn't want to hurt Serena by yelling at her in class but she was going to

have to see how she does on that test before she told Serena parents. A few minutes later and everyone was

doing the math test, It look like Serena was not going to do well because of the way she was thinking about her

answers. As people got the test done they would go to the teacher and put it on her desk to see what their

scores would be later. Just before the class was done Serena then put her paper on the teacher desk to get it

scores later by the teacher. The bell rung and the next thing for Serena to do was eat because it was lunch for

her, as she go to her backpack to get her lunch out of it. She notice that Molly was coming to see her, as Molly

got near her. Those two started talking about how they did on the math test. Serena knew she didn't do well on

her math test, then she told Molly what she was going to after school. "I probably be grounded, so before I go

home I will have fun at the arcade." Molly look at Serena like this was not very surprising from her. As Serena

was eating her lunch, she notice that Molly was staring at her. Molly was staring because Serena lunch was

really big and how Serena was eating her lunch. As Serena finish her lunch she notice that Molly was now talking

to some more of her friends, so Serena decided to do some daydreaming about her prince in shining armor but

then the bell rang waking her up from her fantasy. Molly seen Serena and was wondering what she was Serena

was thinking about but then the teacher of the class had lead them to the gym so they could do some running

and jumping-jack. Serena was happy to some a few lap around the gym but she always hating doing jumping-

jack, but it something she was kind of good at. After they all got done with there jumping-jack, the teacher of the

class had everyone team up and start playing some basketball. Molly and Serena decided to become a team,

then they found some other girls and ask them to play with them. The other team of girls got the ball first, the

girl that had the ball was a bit taller the the next girl that was playing with her. As the taller girl pass the ball to

her teammate, her teammate then went past Serena on got near the basket to shoot the ball. She miss that

basket, her and Molly went after the ball. Molly won the battle for the ball, she then pass it to Serena. As Serena

try to get the ball, she then trip and fell on her face. As she got up, she notice that the taller girl had the ball.

Serena then what over to guard the girl but again she trip this time on the girl foot. This time the taller girl

decided to go to the basket and make a lay-ups. The girl made the basket very easily, her teammate then went

over to where she was and gave her a high-five. Then the bell ring and everyone went over to the locker room to

change into the normal clothes. As Serena got done with changing her clothes, she notice that Molly was coming

over. Molly got near her and ask "If she was ok?" after triping those two times. Serena answered her by saying

that "She was fine but her nose hurt a little bit." Molly laugh at what Serena said, then told Serena "Lets get

ready for our last class." As Serena and Molly got the there classrooms, the teacher in the class was done

grading the math test from early. As the teacher got near Serena, the teacher gave Serena a very evil looking

face that scared Serena out of her mind. Then when Serena got the test back she could see why the teacher

was giving her that face. She got a 15 points on it. Serena face fell a lot then she notice that the teacher was

now walking around the classrooms gaving the test back to other people. Molly then decided to ask "Serena

what she got on the test?" Serena shows Molly her score on the test. Molly didn't look very surprised at what

she saw from Serena but she knew that Serena needing help with her math and she did try her best to help

Serena on that. Molly then ask Serena "If you need help on math or anything else. I will always help you."

Serena smiled at Molly then said "Thank you and maybe I will ask you to help me another time." Then the bell

ring meaning that everyone now get to go home. As Serena went over to where her shoes are, she notice that

everyone was leaving the school and going somewhere else. As Serena left the school, she then decided to go

to the Game Crown Arcade because it would be the last time she would be able to do that for a while. As Serena

got near the door of Game Crown Arcade, she notice that Andrew was outside that building. He had blond hair

and blue eyes and he was sweeping the sidewalk from shoes mark and dust. When she got there, he gave her

a warm smile and ask "Her if she would like to play the new Sailor v game?" Serena smile back at him and said

"Sure!" "Lead me to the machine!" As Serena and Andrew walk over to where the new arcade version of Sailor V

was at they both talk about thing that were going on in there lives. Andrew first ask "Serena how did your math

test go?" Serena then took out her math test from her backpack and show him her test. Andrew look surprised

at how low of a score she got on the test. Andrew didn't say anything to her about it but he gave if you need

help I will help you kind of face. Serena smiled at the fact that he didn't said anything and was really happy when

he gave that face about helping her. As they got to the game, Andrew put his 50 cent to start the game then let

Serena get on the game. Andrew left her to play then went to the front to see if anyone else was going to came

in. As Serena started playing the Sailor V game she notice that this one was a little harder then the last one she

play but she was really happy to get to play this version of it. As she play a few hours on it, she then thought

she need to go home and face the music before she got grounded any longer. Her best score she got on that

was 1200, as she got off the game on went to the front of the building to said "Bye to Andrew. Andrew said

"Bye!" "Back then see you soon." Serena smiled at that then left the Game Crown Arcade then started to go

home. It took her 35 minutes to get home, when she got home her mom was in the kitchen making dinner. Her

mom first said "Your finally home Serena." "Get ready for dinner and I want to know how you did on your math

test because I know you had one today." As Serena want to a sink to wash her hands, she notice that Sammy

was smiling at something. She was going to ask him about it but then her mom called her over to the table to eat

her dinner. The dinner was hamburger with the side of egg noodles with snow peas and red beans. It only took

Serena 15 minutes to finish her dinner, then she wanted to go upstairs but before she could. Her mother

reminder her about her math test. As Serena want over to where her backpack was, she notice that Sammy was

near her backpack. He then open it up and want looking for her math test, when he found it, He was surprised

by how low the score was. He then smile again but this time the smile was more of an evil one. Serena didn't

want to know what the smiled was about but she knew it had something to do with her math test. Then Sammy

said something to her, it was "Wow!" Nice going small brain, look like I've get something out of not telling mom

about this score and maybe I might help you out with the next test if you want me to help you." Serena knew

what he meant by getting something out of not showing mom her score but look at him strangely by when he

said that he would help her on the next test if she want him to. Serena found her wallet and ask him "How much

does he want for not telling mom about that score." and "Help her lie to her mom about what she got on it.?"

Sammy said he wanted 1000 yen to help her lie to their mom. Serena took 1000 yen out of her wallet, then gave

it to Sammy to help her. Sammy then started to erase the answer that Serena put on then put his own answer

that was somehow right, then he change the score on top to be 65. When he got done with it, he handed over

to Serena so she could show it to her mom. As Serena finally got the paper, she then what into the kitchen to

found her mom finishing the dishes. Once her mom finish, she notice that Serena was in the kitchen and have a

paper in her hand. As Serena mom went over to where Serena was, she notice that the paper was Serena math

test, then she notice what the score she got on it. She was surprised but somehow didn't think that Serena

really got that score but knew if she try to talk to her daughter she would just lie to her. So all she could do was

be happy that her daughter got a 65 on her math test. After a while the husband of Mrs. Tsukino was home from

work. When Serena had the front door open, she ran over there to see her dad, and wanted to gave him a hug

but Sammy had gotten there first and was gaving his dad a hug. Their father smiled at the fact that both is

children were happy to see him home, after a few minute of hugging his dad Sammy let go of him and Serena ran

to where her dad was and gave him a hug as well. She let go after a few minute then went upstairs to her room

so she could listen to a new radio program that was talking about love. As Serena got to her room, she found

the radio in the left corner of the room near her bed. As she turn it to FM number 10 to listen to love lines, she

was so happy to hear that it talk about people love letters on the air. But then Luna come into the room wonder

why Serena was listen to this stuff, as the person was talking about which love letters they were going to use

tonight. They name the person who won there love letter contest for the night, it was Miss Haruna. Serena was

surprised that Miss Haruna had put a love letter on the air but was kind of happy that she got pick. Then Luna

started to get mad and told Serena to get serious about stopping the Negaverse from destroying that world and

not focus on this. Serena then said "I really don't want to worried about that now but fine I will go to sleep." As

Serena went to bed, Luna was not really happen just a few minute ago because she went Serena to focus on

the negaverse but all she has right now is a whining 14 year old girl who doesn't really care that the world is in

danger right now. After thinking a little more about what could she do to make Serena to understand what going

to happen if she doesn't take this seriously. After a while this made Luna tired and she also went to bed. It was

morning of the next day, Serena got up a bit early to go to school. She at a little breakfast and went to school,

when she got there first she notice that the her teacher was not in the class yet and it was really surprising to

see that. A few minute later Miss Haruna came into the class but she look like she didn't have any energy at all.

She got to the front of the class to do the normal roll call and morning intro but it didn't happen like it usually did,

all she did was said "HI!" and "If any one not here raise your hand." and "I'm going to take a nap." but before

she did everyone notice that she has a purple flower that was pin to her coat. Serena was happy that it was a

free period and she could do what she want. Because she could do what she want to do, She went to were her

backpack was and got a manga to read. She look at it for a while and laugh at some of the joke in there. After a

while the people in the class were a little worried about Miss Haruna so a male student name Melvin call the

hopsital and an ambulance came to the school. Serena was surprised that her friends thought they needed to do

that. School was fun for Serena because after they did that, the class had a new teacher that didn't know were

they were at in the class so they could do what the wanted to do. Now it was after school, Serena and her

friends Melvin and Molly decided to hang around with each other for a little bit before going home. Serena then

seen a ice cream shop and wonder if any of her friends would gave her some money so she could get some.

Molly also seen the ice cream shop and notice that Serena was looking at it but then Serena notice that Luna

was coming toward her, Serena thought look like I not getting my ice cream. Serena then told her friends that

she need to do something at home and she would see them later. As she left her friends to see what Luna

wanted. As her and Luna went to a place were they could be alone to talk, Luna "Was wonder why an

ambulance was called to Serena school?" Serena then explain that her teacher Miss Haruna fell asleep in class

and everyone in the class was kind of worried so they called the ambulance. Luna then asked did she have

something on her the was draining her energy. Serena wonder what she meant, then she remember seeing a

purple flower on Miss Haruna coats. I guess that what it was the purple flower that she had on her coats is what

Serena thought. When she told Luna this, Luna look surprised about this but wonder were she got the flower

but "Serena said I really didn't know." After a while of them talking, they both notice that it was getting dark and

Serena needed to go home. As Serena and Luna got back to Serena home, Serena got home just in time for

dinner, this time dinner was Miso soup with chicken legs. After dinner Serena went back upstairs to listen to Love

Lines, A bit into the show a letters was use on it that was Molly letter. That surprised Serena but she was happy

that her friend won on the show. After listened to the show a little while longer, Serena went to sleep so she

could go to school tomorrow. Serena woke up, got some breakfast and then went over to the school. When she

got there, she notice that Molly had the same flower that Miss Haruna had yesterday. Serena then went over to

Molly to ask "Her where she got that flower?" Molly said got this last night because she had won the contest on

Loves Lines, Serena smiled at that and "Told her I heard that congrad on winning last night but who gave you

that flower?" "It was a guy that had dirty blond hair who is the voice on Love Lines who work at FM number 10."

Serena smiled at that but then notice that Molly was acting like Miss Haruna, she was tired and not looking very

well. After a while she fell asleep in class and didn't wake up. Serena was starting to wonder if the flower were

the one draining people energy but really didn't know. She knew she had to looked into the FM number 10 radio

station but she have to wait intill school was done. School went by slow for her but all she really did was worried

about Molly so she didn't really pay attention of what her new teacher was talking about. Once school was done,

she want to found Luna who was at her home and told Luna that see need to came with her to the FM number

10 station to check it out. When they got there, they notice a guard standing outside that place. As they went

over to the guard because they wanted to ask him some question. Serena went over to the guard and then ask

"Have you heard of Love Lines?" The guard look at her like she was nut but said "No, we don't have anything like

that at this station." Luna then meow meaning that she wanted to go somewhere so they could talk. As they

found a place to be alone, they started talking about how they were going to get in there and what time should

they go? Luna was surprised that Serena thought about this but Serena was right that they would let her in

there with her school uniform, so she thought for a second and came up with a new pen for Serena to use. As

the pen went in Serena hands she wonder what it did. Luna then told her "It is a Disguise Pen to help you

change into a different clothes when you need to change into something else." Serena smiled and they hug

Luna, then said "Thank you for this but it look like I need to go home so I can eat some dinner." As they got

closer to Serena home, she notice that it was going to be weird trying to go to the station at night. When Serena

got in her home she notice that they were eating leftover. As she got a plate and started to eat some leftover

food, She was thinking of what to tell her mom so she could go to the radio station but she knew it was going to

be very hard to do. Once she got done eating, she went to her room and found a telephone in her and then

called Molly house but got her mom instead answer the phone. Serena was wondering why Molly didn't answer

the phone but then ask "If she could sleepover at Molly house?" Serena smiled at lot because Molly's mom said

"It was fine with her!" and "She think Molly would be happy to see her friend after the day she had." As Serena

went down stairs to see if it was ok of to have a sleepover. When she found her mom in the living room talking

to her dad. She walk over to them to said that she was going to sleepover at Molly place but they both were

having fun and she didn't want to bother them. She went to the front door as quietly as she could but before she

open the door Sammy seen her open the door. Sammy was wondering what Serena was doing but didn't said

anything, he let her go out without telling his parents but he was going to get Serena to do him a favor later. As

Serena left her house and went to the FM number 10 radio station, she then seen Luna and smiled because she

was there. As Luna got closer to Serena, they both notice that a the guard they see early and they both thought

that the man would not let Serena go in with what she was wearing. Luna then smiled and told "Serena to use

the pen I gave you early to get inside that place." Serena went looking for the pen that Luna had gave her, it

was in the left pocket of her uniform, she then took it out. Luna thought it might be best to be a news reporter to

get in there but Serena didn't know how to use the pen. Serena look at Luna so she could found out how to use

it. Luna told her "All you have to said is Disguise Power to use it." Serena then yelled out "Disguise Power!" and

"Ask to be a News Reporter." and it then made her a little taller with high heels that were a dark pink and a dark

pink dress with pink marble ear rings. After Serena was done transforming, she smiled and was really happy to

look like that. Then she went over to where the guard was standing and her smiled at her and let her go inside

the place. As Serena walk around the building, she notice that everybody was sleeping and Luna then started

acting weird. She was wondering what was making Luna do that but then she notice a woman standing outside

of the place where the person was talking. Serena then walk over to where the person was talking and went

inside the place and sat down and the other side with a different microphone and started to speaking. She was

saying not to listen to him because he doesn't really understand what love is and the purple flower was stealing

your energy so don't put on the flower when you win them. The man was surprised and then Serena heard Luna

saying "To watch out because the woman was going over there." As the woman then went toward the window

serparated the booth and chair to sit down in. The window shattered into many pieces but before anyone noticed

Luna had ran to where Serena was and told "Her to become Sailor Moon!" Serena said "OK!" "Here go nothing

Moon Prism Power Make-Up!" As she transformed into Sailor Moon, soon the woman turn into a monster and

started attack Sailor Moon. Serena didn't know what to do but Luna did and told "Her to use her tiara!" Serena

did as what she told and took off her tiara and put it in her hand it started glowing and then she remember the

word to make it work. "Moon Tiara Magic!" she yelled and the tiara went flying toward the monster, first it miss

the monster but Serena made her hand to where the monster was and this time it hit the monster making her

turn into dust. After that happen Sailor Moon then remember to make a speech. "I am Sailor Moon champion of

justice., "Who fight for true love and hope for all mankind." and "I defend people all over the world and in the

name of the Moon, I will punish you." The man there just laugh and told "Her to try defeat him!" Sailor Moon

smiled and took her's tiara and try to do the same thing she did to the monster, She said "Moon Tiara Magic!"

and when that hit him, all he did was put his hand up and block it. Sailor Moon was going to cry because this has

never happened to her before and she didn't know what to do. As the man walk over to where Sailor Moon was,

he laugh at what she try to do before because the attack was so weak but before he reach were she was a red

rose landed near them and all you could hear was a voice. "Don't gave up Sailor Moon, try again!" Sailor Moon

smiled and said "Yay Tuxedo Mask Thank you for the help!" But before she could the man open a purple portal

and disappeared into it. Sailor Moon the de-transformed back to Serena Tuskino and then started to walk over to

Molly place so she could have her sleepover with Molly. When Serena got over to Molly place and knocked on the

door. Molly mom answer the door and told her the Molly was up stair and was really happy to hear that Serena

wanted a sleepover. As Serena went up stair and seen Molly in her pj, her pj were red with little sheep on them

but Molly look at Serena and notice that she was still in her school uniform. Just before Molly said something,

Serena notice that she was still in her school uniform, she ask "Molly were the bathroom was?" Molly smiled and

told "Her it was down stair and to the left, the first door to the left." As Serena went downstairs and went into

the bathroom. She took out her Disguise pen and yelled quietly "Disguise Power!" and ask it to gave her "Some

cute pj,!" as she lost her school uniform and then gain a blue pj that had some cat and moon on it. As she got

out of the bathroom and went back up stair to Molly's room, she notice that the house had a lot of thing with

jewel in there. She wonder if Molly understood all the jewel like her mother did but she stop looking around the

house and went back to Molly's room. When she got there, Molly was already sleeping so she decided that was

best and went to the bed next to Molly and fell asleep. The next morning Serena went downstairs and then

heard a phone ring, as Molly mom answer she heard the conversion and notice that Molly mom was a bit

surprised that Serena didn't tell her mom that she came over to Molly house for a sleepover. Serena did her best

not to be seen by anyone but Molly seen her and ask her "Why did you not tell your mom you were having a

sleepover?" Serena then answer "Because I didn't think she would let me come over without my dad driving me

and I really didn't want that." Molly understood what she meant by that but it look like that Serena was going to

be in trouble when she goes home but right now she need to go to school. She notice that Molly was in her

school uniform but she was still in the her pj. Serena then went into the bathroom, took out her disguise pen and

yelled quietly as she could "Disguise Power!" and ask "Of it would gave her a school uniform?" Her pj

disappeared from her body and her school uniform came on her body. When she got out of the bathroom, she

notice that Molly was already gone so she left Molly house to caught up with her. She notice that Molly was a bit

ahead of her, so she ran to Molly and once she made it to where Molly was, Molly ask her "If she had heard of

the new work-out place that just open up a few day ago?" Serena was wonder why Molly ask her that because

she thought Molly look good and healthy. Finally Serena told her "No!" then told her "What she thought about

Molly." Molly blush at this but then told Serena "That she will probably go to the work-out place anyway." Once

they got to school, they notice that some of the girls was talking about going to the work-out place after school.

Both of them went into there classroom and notice that Miss Haruna was back in class and everyone was happy

to see her. After the class was over, she gave them an essay to write and it need to be done by tomorrow.

Serena was not really happy to have that home work but she was also worried about going home because she

didn't how bad she was in trouble for not telling her parents about the sleepover. The rest of school went fast

and she was not happy about it but she knew that she would have to go home. As school ended, she said

"Goodbye to her friends!" and she walk home. Once she got home, her mom was really mad and told Serena

"That was grounded for a few months but if she doesn't want to be grounded, she could help her parents out."

Serena then ask "What do I have to do to not be grounded?" "You can watch your brother, because me and dad

are going to have a romantic dinner tonight." Serena really didn't want to watch her brother but she didn't want

to be grounded either so she said "I will do it!" Serena mom then smiled and started to make dinner, it was stuff

green pepper with fried rice. After dinner both Serena parents left for the romantic dinner and she was left alone

with her brother. Most of the time he was in his room but when he came down he notice that Serena was trying

to do an essay. He wonder what the essay was about but he also wanted to pick on Serena so he ask "If she

would stay in the chair and put her hands behinds her back?" Serena wonder why he wanted her to do that but

she did what she was told. Sammy had found some duck type around the house, he then went back to where

Serena was. He had un-rolled some tape and then he put some of it around Serena wrists, he did that a few

time, then he started moving to where her upper arms were and tape that to the chair. Serena was surprised

that Sammy was doing this to her but she couldn't do anything about it because he now tape her lower arms

and chest to the chair. After he got done tieing her lower arm and chest and was now tieing her stomach to the

chair, then he started tieing her upper legs to the chair. After he was done tieing her upper legs, he then tied her

lower legs to the chair and once he finish that he tied her ankles to the chair. He the took off her slippers and

one of her sock, Serena was wondering why he took off her sock but then she found out. He put her sock in her

mouth and put tape over her mouth so she couldn't talk her way out of this. Sammy smile at his handy work

because she couldn't really move too much or talk either. As Sammy left Serena in her bonding and went back to

his room. Serena try to struggle but she really couldn't move to much and all your could her from her was "

Mphhhhhh!" After a while Sammy came back down and notice that his sister was still tied to the chair he had tied

her to. He smiled, then he notice that Serena homework was still on the table. It look like she had to write an

essay about the civil war of Japan. When Serena seen Sammy, her "Mphh!" got louder because she wanted to

be untie right now but Sammy didn't really pay attention because he started helping his sis do her homework

because she was not able to. Serena was surprised that Sammy was helping her do her homework but she

didn't like the fact that he tied her to the chair and she was wondering why Luna wasn't around to help her as

well. Sammy started writing on the essay because he had just learn this stuff in school a few day ago. It took

him a half-hour to finish the essay but when he got done doing that, he got another smiled on his face. Serena

really didn't like the smile because she think she know what he is going to do. This time she struggle a bit harder

but still she didn't go any were, Sammy then got to where her feet on ankles were at and started tickling her left

foot because it was the bare one. There was muffled laughter coming from Serena but she couldn't really stop

him from tickling her, all she could do was wiggles her toes and hope he didn't tickle her for very long. After a

while of tickling her left foot, Sammy decided to take the sock on her right foot. Once he took off her other sock

he decided to stop tickling her for a little bit and just look at his tied up sister. Serena was glad that Sammy stop

tickling her for now but wonder if he was going to untied her. Serena then "Mphh!" again to try to get Sammy

attention but all he did was laugh and ask "How do you like being tied up and helpless?" Serena for a second

was wondering what he meant but then some memories of her doing this to him came back to her. All she could

do was look at him with a very sorry expression but that didn't really make him want to untied her. After he said

that he want back to were her feet were and started tickling her again. Serena try to hold in the laughter she

was wanted to scream out but all she could do was try to struggle to see if anything was loose for her to get out

in but nothing seem to move. He tickling her for at least 15 minutes before stopping and letting Serena caught

her breath. Then Sammy decided to go to the living room to let Serena be alone for a while. All you got out of

Serena was a "Mphhhhhhh!" and some tears from being tickle for so long. Serena didn't really like being tickle by

her brother with out being able to do anything about it but she wonder why he waited some long to do this to

her in the first place. After a little while of watching tv, Sammy thought that maybe he should untied his sister

but he kind of like not having to here her whine about school, or boys. So he thought he might not untied her

but just ungagged her so maybe they could talk about this. Sammy went over to where Serena was and put his

hand near the gagged mouth and took off the duck tape, which hurt Serena a bit, then he took out the sock the

was in her mouth. Serena was kind of happy not to have her sock in her mouth, the first thing she ask Sammy

to do was "Untied me!" and "I will not told mom or dad about this." Sammy smiled and told Serena "I might if

you let me tied you up some other time so I could tickle you without the gagged." but if you said "No I will re

gagged you and you will be left for mom and dad to untied you and if you don't want to be tied then when I ask

you to be able to tickle you you will not run away." Serena was wondering why he like tieing her up and tickling

her as well but she did like the idea that he might not if she didn't ran away when he wanted to tickle her some

time. Serena then ask "Sammy what he was thinking?" He smiled and told her because "You did it to me a few

time and I so wanted revenge on you for doing that." but "When I just did it I like the fact that I could do

anything I want to you without you stopping me and "Why do I like tickling you? "Because it fun and it nice to

hear you laugh." Serena was really mad at what Sammy said but she was a little happy about what Sammy said

about her laugh. Then she thought of an other question to Sammy, "Then why do you gagged me if you

wanted to hear my laugh?" Sammy smiled at that and said "Because I knew you would want to be untied." and

"I didn't want to do that for a while.", then Sammy went to where Serena feet were again, which made Serena

said to him "Please don't tickle me again." "Please!" But Sammy didn't hear her and started tickling her feet

again, this time because she was ungagged you could her Serena laughter because she was being tickle by her

brother but she also try speaking while he did that. "No, hahahahahahahahaha Please stop tickling me!"

"Hahahahahaha!" "Please it can't take too much more of this hahahahahahahahaha!" Sammy did stop tickling

her after a while and smiled because he could do this all night and there was nothing she could do about this but

he was going to let her relax for a little while before he started tickling her again. Serena wish Sammy would

stop tickling her but it really didn't look like that was going to happen because of how bound up she was. Serena

again ask "Her brother to be untied?" All he gave he was a smile but the smile was more like a evil one, Then

Serena ask him another question "How were you able to tied me up so good?" "Because I really can't move any

part of my body but my toes as you can see", as she wiggles them when she said that. "From when you tied me

up this time when we would play or when you babysit." and "It doesn't take a lot of smart to bound someone to

a chair really well or with duck tape either" is what Sammy said. "Oh!" was all Serena could said to that, but

because Serena said that Sammy thought of something but didn't know how Serena would react to this

question. Sammy then ask "I will untied you from this chair." "If you let me tied you up in your bedroom?" then he

added "Please!" to it. Serena was kind of happy to hear that she would be unbounded from the chair but she

didn't feel happy to be tied up again but she did agreed to what Sammy ask. As Sammy got some scissor from

the kitchen and started unbounding his sister from the chair, first he started with the upper arms then after that

the lower arms. Then he went to the upper legs, then unbounded her lower legs, then he got to where her

ankles where and unbound her ankles as well. Once he got done doing that and notice that Serena

started moving her arms and legs around. Serena then said "It good to be out of that chair.", then she notice

her homework and notice that Sammy did a really good job on the essay she was supposed to write. Serena

then smile and "Thank her brother for helping her!" He said "Your welcome!" and then they both went upstairs.

When they got to her room, Serena open the door and let he brother in her room. Then she ask "How do you

want to tied me up this time?" Just lay on your bed with your hands behind you, let me get some duck tape

unrolled and go downstairs to get your socks that we left behind. Serena did what she you told and went over

to were her bed was, she landed chest first so he could tied her hands a little easier. Sammy then went

downstairs to get the duck tape and Serena's socks that they left behind but he also went into his room to get

some string to tied Serena big toes together. After he did that he came back into Serena room, he notice that

Serena was still on her bed waiting for him. He smiled at that and started unrolled some duck tape to tied

Serena up with. First he started off with her hands, he put some tape on them to get them together so

she couldn't move them for a while. Then he went up her arm a little and started tieing some duck tape around a

few time to make sure it was really tight, then he went to her upper arms and did the same thing he did to her

lowers arms. After he was done tieing her arm he went to her legs, first he started tieing her upper legs around

the thigh area. Then he went lower to where her knee was and started tie them so she was really tied on her

legs as well. Then he got to her ankles and started taping them together, after he got done tieing her ankles. He

then found the string he took from his room and started tieing her big toes together. Serena wonder were her

got the string and how she got herself into this but again she tries to struggle to found it was as well tied as she

was in the chair but this time she also couldn't wiggles her big toes like she could early. Serena then ask Sammy

"Why did you tied up my big toes together? "Because it make it a little harder for you to struggle and it look kind

of neat" It was Sammy said. Serena didn't really feel happy to know she was tied up better but she was kind of

happy that she was bounding with her brother a bit more. Then he went over to the bed where Serena was at

and and laid right next her. Serena try her best to move over a little so he could lay down, She then ask "When

do you think you are going to untied me?" "In a little while so try to relax and think of something you like to do to

me next time" is what Sammy said. Serena smile at that because she would be able to get her revenge on her

brother but she was kind of enjoying the fact that he didn't decided to tickle her again but it look like it was going

to be awhile before she would be untied. As Serena try her best to relax in her bounding she notice that her feet

were not feeling a little cold, so she try to move herself under the blanket. Sammy notice this and wonder what

his sister was doing, then he finally ask her "What are you doing Serena?" Serena said "My feet are cold so I'm

trying to get under the blanket but it kind of her." because "I'm tied up!" Sammy said "Oh!" To that and then first

move the blanket and pick up his sister by putting his hand under her knee and the other hand on her back, the

when he held her was kind of like a princess would be carry. Serena kind of blush a bit by the when her brother

held her and was kind of surprised that he could held her like that but after he did that be put her back on the

bed then took the blanket he move and put that over her. Serena then ask her brother "How did you do that?"

and "Wasn't I to heavy to hold like that?" Sammy smile at her then told her "No, you were not really heavy. and

"That carry was really easy" Serena blush a little again by what Sammy said but she really wanted to be untied

but if she ask him again he might gagged with her sock again so she didn't ask him. After a while of being under

the blanket she started getting hot but she just ask "Sammy to help her out of the blanket." Which he did by

doing the same thing he did before. Once she was put back on the Sammy got out of the bed and look around

Serena room, he notice that all she had was poster of boys band and really cute looking guys. He look kind of

sick but then after a while he notice her feet were now easy to get to because of how he move from the bed.

Serena notice what he was looking at and wasn't really happy because she knew what was coming next, As

Sammy got closer to the bed, she try to move her self as much as she could but she did go far. Once he got on

the bed he got to where her feet were and started ticking them again. She try her best to struggle but the

bounding on her didn't budge, so all she could do was laugh and try talking to him to make him stop tickling her.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" "Please stop I'm begging you!" "Please!" this time she try struggle as hard as

she could to be unbound be again it really didn't matter because nothing move when she did. As Sammy

continuted tickling her, he love the laughter he was hearing so he tickle her for a while longer. All Serena could do

was laugh because of her being tickle "Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" "Please stop I can't breath right now!"

"Please stop tickling me!" "Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" After a while of tickling her, he stop to let her breath

he smile and notice how tired Serena look. He thought it was from all the tickle her did to her tonight so he left

her room and went into his so she could fell asleep. Serena wanted to be untied but she was really sleepy and

all she could do was yawn, then she notice Sammy had left her room then she knew she wasn't going to

be untied tonight but now it didn't seem to matter right now for her because all she could do now was close her

eyes and fell asleep. As the morning came and Serena mom came into her room, she notice that her daughter

was tied up with duck tape. As Serena mom went back downstairs to get some scissor from her room to untied

her daughter. When she got back in the room, she notice that her daughter was talking in her sleep a little, she

was saying "Please don't tickle me!" and "Why do you tickle me so much?" Serena mom was wondering who she

was talking about but it might be better if she untied her daughter first then ask question. First she started

untied the upper body of her daughter, first she went to the upper arms of her daughter and cut the duck tape

off her daughter. After that she cut the tape off of her lower arms, then she got to work on her daughter upper

legs. After she got that done with that she went to lower to untied her daughter lower legs. Then she notice feet

and that her big toes were tied together, she kind of laugh at that then she went to Serena feet to untied the

big toes but accidentally touch her daughter feet which then made her laugh some more. This made Serena wake

up and notice her mom was in the room, then she notice that she was almost untied but her hands and big toes

and ankles were still bound. Serena smile at that fact and said to her mother "Thank for untieing me mom but it

look like my hand, ankles and toes are still tied up so could you gave me a hand and finish untieing me." Serena

mom smile and got the string that was tieing her big toes together without touching her daughter feet, then she

move a little closer to the bed to cut the tape off her daughter ankles. Once she was done with that she told her

daughter to move so it would be easily to get rid of the tape on her hands. Serena did what she was told and

move her body to the left so her mother could unbound her hands, After that was done Serena mom wanted to

ask Serena some questions. Her first question was "Did Sammy have fun with you last night?" Serena gave her

mom a look like she didn't want to talk about it but she told her mom Yes, he did. After a while Serena wanted to

talk and her questions was "Why did he want to tied me up some badly and why did he love tickling me so much?

Serena mom took a while to answer her daughter but she told "Her daughter that it was something you did to

make him tied you up." and "Why it like tickling you?" "Is probably because you are so ticklish." and "Because

you have really easy feet to tickle." Serena sweatdrop a bit about the first answer her mom but sweatdrop a lot

on the other answer but she knew her mom was right. After that her mom told "Her to get ready for school!" and

"She would talk to him about it." Serena then ask "Her mom to leave her room so she could get ready for

school?" Serena mom did what she was told and left Serena room and a few minute later Serena was out of her

room and going downstairs. Once she got downstairs, she want to the cabinets to get some cereals to eats.

After she finish her cereals, she put the bowls in the sink and went out the door with her backpack and stuff for

school in it. As she got closer to school, she notice that Molly was not looking so well but Serena was wondering

what that new work-out place but it look like she would have to ask Molly in class but the bell had just rung.

Once she got in to the class, she notice that people were talking about her, saying that she was getting a little

fat. Serena didn't like hearing what people were saying about her, so she decided to got to the work-out place

after school and not eat her lunch that she brought from home. She had turn in the essay that she needed to do,

Miss Haruna face lit up because it look like Serena really did a good job on her homework. The rest of school was

nice for Serena because she didn't really need to worried about anything in those other classes. Once it hit lunch

she went to her backpack to get her manga and something to look at later. she read a lot of the manga and

finally look at what the other thing she took out of her backpack. It was a flyer of the work-out place that she

wanted to go to. After lunch was over, Serena got ready for the class that she still had left. They went really fast

and now it was after school, Serena was going to the work-out place, when she notice her teacher Miss Haruna

going to the place as well, she wanted to talk to her teacher about why was she going but she seen that face on

Miss Haruna was really serious. It took her a few minute to get in there in to the door and walk in to see some

girls from her school and other women she really didn't know. a person went over to Serena and ask "Her what

does she want to do today?" and "She need to remove her clothes." and "Put on the work-out place clothes."

Serena ask the woman who told her that "Where the locker room are at?" and "What does you think I should

do? "The locker room are down the hall and to the left." and "I will show you what I think you should do." the

woman said. Serena then went down the hall and found the locker room, she went inside of the door and for a

un-used locker. She took off her school uniform and put it in the locker and took the clothes next to the exit.

When she came out of the locker room, she notice what she was wearing, it was a white tee-shirt with a blue

gym short that were really short and she had white socks and a white runner shoes. She then found the woman

who told her about the locker room, she was by another girl worker on a chest working machine. Serena waited

for the woman to finish with the other girl before, then she walk over to the lady to ask "Her again about what

machine she should go on?" The lady took her over a bike machine then said "Your legs are kind of fat so this

machine might help you out on that." Serena then got on the machine and started working as hard as she could

to make her legs be the best they could be. She had work on that machine for about 20 minutes before she

couldn't feel her legs. As she got off the machine, she also notice that she didn't have as much energy that she

had earlier but she thought it had something to do with the fact she didn't eat lunch at school. Soon the work-

out place closed and Serena had to go home but it wasn't easy for her to walk because of how her legs feel. it

took her about 45 minute to get home and when she did, she try her best to tell her mom that she didn't want a

big dinner and only to a very small plates of lasagna which was one of her favorite meal. All her family was

surprised to see that she didn't very much dinner and then after that want into her room. Serena then ask Luna

a question when closed the door to her room so no one could hear them. She ask Luna "If she was getting fat?"

and then ask her "Why didn't she help her last night with her brother?" Luna was surprised a bit by the first

question but didn't really know how to answer it but she answer the other one really easily. "Because I wanted

your brother to have some fun with you", "I didn't know he was going to tied you up but it look fun for him so I

left you to alone." "Sorry about that but it look like you to bonded a bit because of that." Serena smile a little

because of what Luna said because in some way it was true, but it didn't make Serena feel really happy that

Luna saw the whole thing and did nothing to help her. Then Serena notice that Luna didn't answer her first

question, so she ask it again "Luna do you think I'm getting fat?" Luna was not really comfortable to the

question that Serena ask but she knew she would have to answer her on it. "No, Serena I don't think you are

getting fat. but it look like someone does", "Who are they?" "Some classmate of mine!" as Serena said but her

head was kind of down. She was happy that Luna said she didn't need to lose some weight but it was not really

something she didn't think Luna would say. Just then they both heard a knock on the door and then her brother

and mom came into the room, Serena mom a bit worried about her daughter ask Serena "Are you ok dear!", "Did

someone pick on you at school?" Serena was happy that her mom was worried about her but she didn't think it

was something to get upset about because she didn't eat that much dinner but she told her mom "That she was

fine!" and "There was noting to worried!" about but Sammy seem to know something was up but didn't want to

tell his mom about it so he didn't say anything but he gave Serena a worried face but also a we will talk later

face. Serena was kind of wondering why Sammy wanted to talk to her but it look like he would came back later.

After a few more minute in Serena room, both her mom and brother left and left her alone for the night. As soon

those two left, Serena got out of her clothes and into her pj which was white with bunny on it. She was wonder

what she was going to work on tomorrow at the work-out place but she would have to worried about it

tomorrow because she knew she had a test tomorrow. She was thinking about study for this but she didn't like

the subject that she needed to but she know it would help her to do good in this class. So she found her

backpack in the left corner of her room near the phone, took out some piece of paper and began studying it.

Luna was surprised that Serena was studying before a test but it look like it would not last long because it look

like Serena was going to fell asleep. Soon all you could hear in Serena room was, Luna breathing and the clock

on the wall. A little later Sammy came back in to the room and notice that Serena had fell asleep in a chair and

was studying something but it look like it doesn't matter now. He took his sister out of the chair and put her into

the bed and cover her up with her blanket, after he did that he left the room and knew he would have to speck

with her tomorrow. Soon it was morning and Serena had to get up for school and be ready for the test she was

going to have to take in her last class. As she heard someone knock on the door, she wanted to tell the person

to go away but she knew she couldn't. She got up to and went over to the door to answer it and notice that it

was her brother was knocking, she wanted to know why it was him knocking but then she heard why. "Mom

wanted me to wake you up a bit early." "So you would get to school on time." Then Serena remember that she

feel asleep in the chair, then ask him "Did you came into my room?" and "Put me into my bed last night?" Sammy

smile and told her "Yes, I did." She smile and said "Thank you for doing that." and "Tell mom I will be right down!"

He smile again then went downstairs to let Serena change and do what she needed to do to get ready for

school. Once she came down she, try her best to get out of a big breakfast. She had successed in that because

all she ate was a piece of toast and one waffle and left for school. Once she got there, she notice that she was

still hungry but told her stomach to came down and she was hoping no one heard her stomach grumble, which

no one did but she was also embarrassed but that fact and she was hoping she could keep her stomach quiet

intill lunch. She then move herself in the class and got ready for Miss Haruna was going to ask the class to do

today but I look like Miss Haruna was only worried about working out herself because all she was wearing was

red gym short and a blue tee-shirt, she then told everybody "To do what they want." because she was going to

the gym to ran for a while. This made Serena happy because now she could study more for her next test, she

took out the paper she was studying last night but she also heard her stomach grumble again but it a bit louder

then last time but like last time no one heard her stomach. She was very greatful for that, She study a while in

class but then notice that Molly and Melvin wanted to came over and talk to her so she put her paper away so

then could sit next to her. Molly then notice that Serena was studying for her test which surprised her but she

was happy that Serena was trying to do good in her other classes but then she decided that Serena did fine on

her study for now and wanted to talk to Serena about Miss Haruna because she was acting really strange in

class. Molly ask Serena "I didn't know that Miss Haruna like to work-out so much?" Serena smile at Molly for that

question then told her, "I also wonder why so was doing it because she didn't have a boyfriend?" "But it look like

she is having fun doing it." "Yeah I see what you mean." Molly said "But hopefully she does her job and teach us

some stuff. Melvin then got in the conversion by saying "She pretty hot already!" "Why do she need to work out?

Molly and Serena smile at what Melvin had said and then ask him "Do you have a crash on Miss Haruna?" Melvin

blush when they ask him that and told them "I think she pretty the way she is." "So she doesn't need to work-

out to make herself look better?" But before they could get more into the conversion the bell ring for them to

getting ready for the next class, so then move back to the there sat as Miss Haruna so she could start the next

class. When she got back from running around the gym, she then told the class to get ready for a surprised test.

Serena was not ready for this test but she would try her best on it. After all the test were pass out to everybody,

Miss Haruna then got in front of the class and "Told them to start on the test!" Serena knew she didn't know the

answer to they question on this test but she try her best anyway, While doing the test people her groan coming

from her but she was also the first one done as well, It took everybody the rest of the class to finish the test so

they would have to wait intill the next class to found out what their score would be. Serena, Molly and Melvin

seated near each other to and then wonder why they all thought they were going to get on the test, Serena told

them "She didn't think she did really well on the surprised test", Molly thought she "Did ok on the surprised test",

Melvin had smile at both of them and told them "He thought he did really good on this surprised test." After a

while the bell rang again for the start of the next class, so Serena, Molly, and Melvin went back to their seat and

was ready to see what they got on there test. Miss Haruna got to the front of the class so she could pass out

the test to everybody, the first seat she got to was Serena from the three friend in class. When Serena got the

test, she notice that she got a 45 on the test and she was really happy to get that type of score in it. When Miss

Haruna got to Molly's desk, she pass the paper to Molly and Molly seen what she got on the test and was happy

for the score she got on it. She got a 80 on the test, then Miss Haruna got to Melvin's desk and she pass the

paper to him. He notice that score he got on the test, it was a 95 which he was happy and sad to see because

he wanted a 100 on it but it look like he would not get it this time. Now once that was done, school went kinda

of fast for Serena and the next time place that was very important for her was lunch time, were she barely ate

anything only having a sandwich with one cookies that her mom made for her and the rest of the time she study

for her test in the last class of the day. After lunch class again went fast for Serena but the last one because of

the test which she pass with flying colors because of much she study for it. Then after school, she went back to

the work-out place to do more at making herself thinning so people would think she was more beautiful. When

she got there she notice that someone was on the machine she was on last time. So she found a different

machine that work a different part of the body. This machine work on the abdominal which Serena was happy for

because she always thought her stomach was a little to big. After working on the machine into the place close,

her stomach was burning like there was nothing there but she again felt more tired then she did before. It took

her loss time then last night to get home but again when she got there she did her best not to eat too much

dinner which made her mother worried some more about her but this time she didn't bother her daughter about

why she didn't eat but this made her father and Sammy worried more about her but Serena mom ask "Them to

leave her alone for a while?" and "Maybe she will told them about what going on." As Serena then after dinner

went upstairs to her room with both test in her backpack but this time Luna seemed to notice something different

in Serena, her eye were starting to look kinda of weird but it wasn't something that anyone would notice but

people who really care about her. Serena then started to get change for bed because she was now really tired

but again she thought it was because she wasn't eating that much food right now. Luna was a little surprised

because she seemed to notice that Serena energy was not as high as normal like, something drained some of

her energy. Luna then ask Serena a question, "Serena have you been feeling more tired then you usually do?"

Serena gave Luna a weird look but then answer her question "Yes, I have but I think it something to do with me

not eating so much." "To make myself more thinnier!" "It might!" but "I think it something different, go look at

your eyes and you will see what I mean" As Serena went out of her room to the bathroom downstairs, she

notice that someone was in the bathroom so now she would have to with intill that person got out to see her

eyes. So she then went into the living room and notice that Sammy was watching some tv show which look like a

mystery murder show like a Columbo or Monk type show but the hero of the story was a woman who acting like

a private investigator but had Columbo nack for asking question that seemed to not matter to much but also had

Monk ability to see clues that are really important that no one could see but her. The heroine of the show wared

a blue raincoat with a white undershirt and blue jean with white socks and black shoes. Serena just seen the

last part of the show because the woman Private Investigator who name was Elisa Robertson solve who killed

the man in the beginning of the episode. After the show was done Sammy then notice Serena was downstairs

watching the same thing he was, then he notice that she was wearing a plain green pj but then he also seemed

to notice the weird look in the eyes like Luna did but didn't know how to tell Serena that but it look like he didn't

have to because the bathroom door open and Serena went in the bathroom and then seemed to notice what

Luna was talking about, he eyes look really weird but she didn't understand what that meant yet. Serena then

got out of the bathroom and went back upstairs to talk to Luna. When she got to her room she then ask Luna

"What does my eyes mean Luna"? "It mean that something is draining your energy." but "I don't know where it

been happening to you Serena?" Serena thought for a second then tell Luna "It been happening when I go to

the work-out place." "Well you need to look into the place Serena.", "Because it think it might be the Negaverse

at work" it is what Luna said. Serena was just happy to hear that now had to fight her enemy because they are

the one that are running it. But she didn't know for sure if they were the one doing it yet but she now knew that

she would have to check the place out more to see if Luna was right to think it was the Negaverse was doing

this but it look like she would do it tomorrow because she was too tired to think about this now. She told "Luna

that she was going to bed" and "She would look into this tomorrow." Luna told Serena "Night!" and "Thank you

for looking in to it." Soon it was morning and Serena had to get ready for school, but again like alway she

overslept her alarm so when she woke up she had to rush out the door to school. When she got there, Miss

Haruna was still in her work-out clothes but she now look really tired like she wasn't getting any sleep but she

did her best to teach class. School was nice for Serena because that was not test today but it look like she need

to get better at catching a ball because she keep hurting her arm when she does. After that she had fun in her

next class and the rest of school was easy for her, so it went really fast for her and she was out of school in her

mind a little bit later at the time. Once she left school, she thought it would be nice to see Andrew. She went

over to where he work at The Game Crown Arcade, she walk in to found her but the place was kind of busy, so

she waited for him to get done with the customers so she could talk to him. Once he got done with them, he

notice that Serena was there and walk over to were she was sitting to talk to her but he notice that she was

more thinning then she normally was. Once he got over to her he notice that Serena stomach was grumbling

which made him wonder if she was doing what every other girls was doing by working themselves to hard and

not eating a lot of food. Serena stomach grumbling again and made her blush madly then that made Andrew ask

"Her if she wanted to eat some lunch with him?" She smile a lot when he ask her that and she told him sure

Where do you want to take me? "How about a place where we can get some big streaks, french fries and a

chocolate melt for both of us." Serena was surprised by what he said because she was trying her best not to eat

too much but he then "Told her there are better way to do this without doing what you are doing." She wonder

what he meant but then her take her by the hand and walk to the nearing place that serve what he told her but

before he left the store, he put a sign on the door of the Game Crown Arcade saying be back in a bit. Serena

blush when he grab her hand and after he left the sign on the door he and her found a place 15 minutes from

were he work and "Order a big streak for both of them with french fries and a chocolate melts for both of them."

Serena was really happy that he care about her that he was ordering food for her and he made sure she ate her

food before the left the store. After they got done with their lunch at the place they went too, Serena was

testing her stomach to see how full she got which she was really full but then Andrew started talking again

"Saying the best way to lost some weight is to eat better food and smaller plate of all what you eat." Then he

told "Her that he need to get back to work" and "He would see her later!" She told Andrew "Bye!" and "Thank

him for lunch and advice." Then she started going to where the work-out place and when she got there, she

didn't just go into the locker room, she started looking around and notice people going into this room. Once all

the people were in the room, she went in and notice that the people who went in there were losing there energy

really fast. Then she notice that it was being fed to a big pod that look like a spaceship. Just when she was

about to leave the place the woman who help her on her first day here found out that she was here and told her

that "She shouldn't came back here." and "She need to be punished!" And then woman turn into a monster, this

made Serena ran to a spot so she could turn into Sailor moon but the woman now monster was getting into the

way but then a black cat jump on the monster and told her "To run!" As Serena did what she was told and ran to

a place so she could transform and when she did to scream the word to make her Sailor Moon. "Moon Prism

Power Make-Up", once she was done doing that, She notice that Luna was running toward her with the monster

following her. She told "The monster to leave the cat alone!" "Because she was Sailor Moon The Champion of

Justice!", The Keeping of Dreams for all the people around here!" and "The Defender of everyone!" and in the

"Name of the Moon!" "I will punished you!" The monster laugh at her but then Sailor Moon put her hand on her

tiara then she scream out "Moon Tiara Magic" Which then turn her tiara into a weapon and then she threw the

weapon at the monster which hit the monster making her turn into dust. Sailor Moon proudly said "Yay!" "She

was moon dusted!" Then went back to the room were she seen the pod and notice that some a man standing

near the pod and smiling and then she kind of remember that man the last time they had fought and then knew

that the Negaverse was behind it but before she could help the people who were in the pod ,the staff started to

attack her. The man that was there disappeared into thin air and the staff then started chasing Sailor Moon

because she was running away from them but then Luna came and told her "To help these people!" which made

Serena then turn around and punch one in the gut and then kick another one in the face which knock out both of

them, then she seen that there were two of them left for her to fight. One of them got near her and try to attack

but she jump back from the attack and the punch this person in the face then the next person in the stomach

making them pass out as well. She then found something in the middle of the pod were all the energy was being

store and she took off her tiara and Scream "Moon Tiara Magic!" and Threw her tiara to the middle of the storing

tank which made it blow up and it return the people in the pod to normal. Then she threw her tiara again and hit

the golden thing around the staff member which made them wake up out of there trance. She the left and try to

hid again so she could de-transformed into Serena again. Once she found a spot to do this, she then left and

went home to go to sleep so she could enjoy school tomorrow. She got home and heard that the work-out place

had close down but then she decided she need a bath to make her feel better about what she did today and she

was relaxing when someone knock on the door to the bathroom. It was her mom, her mom ask her if she was

done it there? Serena said "She would be a minute!" and then got finish with her bath and found the towel near

the door and then found the scale on the floor. She wanted to found out what she weight on then she step on

the scale and found out that she weight 110 pounds which she was really happy to see that and after that she

dried herself off and then found her pj near the door and put them on and left the bathroom and then went

upstairs to her room and then went to bed. It was the next day and she had to get up for school. So her mom

knock on the door to wake her up so she would get to school on time. Serena woke up from the knocking on the

door. Then she put her school uniform and left home with what she needed so she would be ready for school.

Once she got there Melvin ran up to her and show her a picture of a woman who name is Saffron and she was

wearing a gymnast suit that had ring around her, Molly came over to see what he was so happy about and they

both wonder how he got that picture of her. Molly then ask him "How do you get that picture of Saffron?" "I join

her fan club on the internet and won it." Is what Melvin said, Molly and Serena were surprised at that then ask

him "When did you her fan club?" "Last week!" is what Melvin said but after there conversion the bell rang

making him and Molly go to there seat. Miss Haruna then came into class and ask "Everyone to relax!" because

"She was now going to take roll call." Once she done that and everybody was working an a something that was

hard for Serena but she had Molly to help her through it. After that was done and so light stuff after that. The

bell rang again meaning the end of this class and that made Serena and Molly go over to were Melvin was to talk

to him again. Then they ask him "Who would be a good superstar?" He smile at them and then told them both

that he "Think Serena would make a lovely superstars." which made Serena jump for joy and Molly to stare at

him with I going to kill you eyes, after that the rest of school went really fast and that made Serena happy

because this was the last day of school for a while to her and it was nice she didn't have to worried about school

for a few day. She then went home to see what to do with herself for a while. When she got there, she went

upstairs and decided to turn on the radio, she then heard that they were going to have try-out in her area for

the next superstar. She then ran to where Molly live to get her to help on what to do with there try-out show.

When she to Molly's house, she knock on the door and Molly's mom answer her and then ask Serena "Why do

you want to come over for? because "Molly is not here right now." Serena then "Thank!" Molly mom and started

walking around Molly neighborhood, it took her a few minute to found Molly and when she did, she then ask Molly

"To came over so they could work together on a special project." Molly said she "Would!" and they both went

back to Serena house. When they got to Serena house, they both went upstairs to Serena's room, Molly then

ask Serena "What is your special project you wanted me to do with you?" "You will see in a second." is what

Serena said then she went over to where her radio was and then turn it on. When Molly heard that she got

really crazy but happy as well because Serena had pick her to do this with her. They both wonder what they

were going to do but Serena had came up with a idea. She left her room and with into her parents room to found

a racket which was in a corner of the room and grab it. Then she came back into her room and told "Molly That

they should be sport superstars." Molly really didn't like that idea and told "Serena that she has a better idea."

"First I would be your manager." and "Make you into a rockstars!" this was Molly idea and what she said as well,

this made Serena really happy. Then they charge the radio station the a song called She is the One Sailor Moon

and they both dance and try to sing that song but they were really off-key when they song, this made Luna run

out the door and somewhere so she would not hear both of them, then after that Sammy came into the room to

complain about how bad there singing was. They then both yell at him for coming into the room and interrupted

their practice for the superstars contest and then ask him "If he wanted to be a back-up dancer for them?" Then

he ran away once he was asked that then Molly said "I figured that would get him to go away." They continue

practice for a while back then they both started making some mistake like not knowing where they were at in the

song or when Serena accindentally put her foot on Molly foot which made Molly yell out in pain. Serena thought

she they did ok but yelled at Molly "For yelling so much." Then Molly told her "That was because you were on my

foot." and she told Serena "That this might be easy for her if she work with Sammy on this." This made Serena

made and now those two started yelling at each other for a while, this made Molly leave Serena's home saying

"She would for a better partner to do this with," Serena then went downstairs as well and saw that her brother,

mom and dad were watching this man who made his monkey do many thing and this gave Serena an idea.

Founding Luna downstairs in the kitchen, she pick her up and took her back to her room and made Luna do

dance and song with her. After practice for a while, this made Luna tired and then she ask Serena "If she could

take a break for a while because this was not easy for her?" Serena was ok with that because they have been

practice for a little over 2 hours on it and she thought they were doing fine on the routine, so they both went

downstairs so they both could eat some dinner. Serena seen what her mom was making fish omelet with

seaweed casserole and tomato soup. Serena had two plates full of this dinner and there was not a lot left for

leftover. After that she went upstairs to her room to get ready for bed, once she got into her room she found her

dresser with her pj and took out a yellow that had flower and bird on it but before she could go to bed her

brother came into her room and wanted to talk to her about some thing. The first thing Sammy wanted to ask

her about was "Why was she worried about being a superstars?" Serena then told "Him because it could make

her super rich and that would be a fun life for her." Sammy then had a vision of what his sister would be as a

superstars then started laughing out loud, Serena was wondering why he was laughing so hard but then ask

him "If he wanted to talk about something else?" Sammy then stop laughing about what he see in that vision

then he thought up his next question to ask her. He ask her "What has happened to her lately because she now

was acting weirder then normal?" This surprised Serena a lot because she didn't think anyone notice that thing

were a little different with her, she really didn't know how the answer his question so she did the only thing that

she could think and "That was she was going to bed and she would see him tomorrow." Sammy knew she dodge

the question but didn't want her to worried about it too much so he left her room to let her go to bed. When he

left Luna came jump out of her hiding place near the bed and then look at Serena with a very worried expression

then ask Serena "What are you going to do about your brother?" Serena gave Luna the same look and said "I

really don't know!" and "It would not be easy to think she hasn't change." "Because he knew her really well."

but "She would try her best to change his mind about her." Luna smile and then let Serena go to bed and she

did that as well. It was now morning, but because it was not a school day for Serena she was allow to sleep in,

she then woke up because someone had knock on her door, it was her mother who thought that her daughter

had slept enough. Serena then look her clock to see that it was 10:00 a.m. Serena then smile and told her mom

"She would be up in a second." She got out of bed and went over to her dresser and pick up some clothes. They

were a pink tee-shirt with red pants and pink socks with red shoes, once she got done dressing she went

downstairs to have a late breakfast and then wanted to go over to Molly's house so she could said she was

sorry about yesterday. When she got to Molly's house, she knock on the door which Molly's mom had answer the

door and told Serena that Molly already had someone over and she think his name was Melvin, Serena was

wondering what Melvin was doing over at Molly place and when she got to her room, she knew what he was

over for. He was her new partner in the superstars contest that was going on, this made Serena mad and she

then left Molly's house with out saying anything to Molly. She then went back home, found Luna so they could

also practice some more for the superstars contest. Luna started complaining to "Serena about this!" and then

wanted to know "Why hasn't started worried about the Negaverse?" Serena gave Luna a look like how do I find

them without you but she didn't answer Luna question and then stop the practice they have because they have

been doing it for a while and Serena went downstairs for same lunch. She went to the kitchen, she found the

cabinets and found some breads cheese, turkey and mayo, she then put that on a plate and then sat down in a

chair and started eating her lunch, once she finish her lunch, she then left and went into the living room to relax

then Sammy came into the room and sat next to his sister. He gave his a sister a smile that she remember and it

didn't make her too happy but she didn't think he would do anything because their parents were home but then

she notice that the car wasn't here. Serena wondered where her parents had went and Sammy knew that what

she was thinking so he told her. "They both went shopping and would not be home for hours" is what he said.

Serena was not happy about this but she wasn't surprised that they left because they didn't really have much

food left to eat in the house, this made Sammy happy that he and his sister were in the house without their

parents but he wonder what would he do with his sister. The next thing Sammy did with his sister was gave her

a hug, this surprised Serena but she gave her brother a returned hug. Then Sammy went to a different room of

the house to found something, when Sammy returned from the room he went in he again smile at Serena, then

the next thing she knew she was on the ground and her hand were behind her back and were being bound up

with duck tape, then he went down on her to bound up her legs, knees and ankles so she couldn't escape from

this. Once he was done with that and went back up to where her arm were and started bounding the lower arms

and upper arms, he then smile and pick up his sister and carry her to his room. She wonder what he was going

to do but she also notice the room that he had poster of a weird superhero and a singer that was a very pretty

girl and some action figure in a pack near his closet, she also notice that his bed cover were warrior that use

sword. He then put his sister on his bed and walk over to his tv and turn it on. Serena started to stuggle a little

but she knew it didn't matter because of how she was bound, Sammy notice that his sister was stuggle a bit but

was happy to know that she would not get out of her bound again but then he walk over to her and sat next to

her on his bed. Serena look at him and wonder why he hasn't tickle her yet because he love doing that to her

but she didn't ask because she thought if she did that he would tickle her then so she just look at him some

more and hope he didn't tickle her, he then poke his sister in the back and then got off his bed and notice that

his sister was wearing something different then what she normally wear which he thought was nice to see her in

something different but he wanted to know what Serena was hiding from him because she usually doesn't hide

them very well, he then went over to were her feet were to see red socks on them. He then started tickle her a

little which made her laugh and struggle a little then he renew his question that he ask her last night, Serena

said "She wasn't going to tell him no matter how much you tickle me to get it." Sammy smile at what she said

and started tickle Serena some more which made her laugh harder and struggle more but that was all she could

do, Luna her heard Serena laughter in Serena's room and kind of knew what was going on so she grab the

broach from Serena dressing and went to where the laughter is. Sammy room door open a little and Luna walk

into the room, this made Serena happy untill she seen what Luna had in her mouth. Then Luna started talking to

Sammy by saying "Are you having fun tickling your sister like that?" This had surprised Sammy alot but he wonder

why she had brought that broach in his room. Serena look at Luna like what she was doing but then Luna

started talking some more, first she told Sammy "That his sister was Sailor Moon and she was fighting a enemy

called the Negaverse". He was surprised that his sister was called Sailor Moon and she was fighting a enemy

called the Negaverse but he was also surprised there was a talk cat but he wonder what the broach had to do

with Serena but Luna seem to notice what he was thinking because she answered his question by saying "That

it help your sister transformed into Sailor Moon by her saying Moon Prism Power Make-up." but "It doesn't look

like Serena can do that right now." Sammy then ask Luna "Do you want me to untied her?" Luna gave him a

smile and said that was up to you but if you don't want your parent to found out that you did this to her again

you better make sure you can keep her quiet and that might be easy with her laughing so hard, this made

Sammy smile a bit and Serena gave Luna a very surprised look, Serena wanted to said something to Luna about

this but Sammy had took off one of her red sock and put it in her mouth then he put some duck tape over it and

all you could her from Serena was a mphh! Luna smile at Sammy and told him "Thank you for doing that.", "It nice

not to hear her complain about that." Serena then gave Luna a hurt face but she knew she couldn't do anything

about what she was saying. Sammy was having a nice time with Luna but he wanted to know what she meant

by his sister turn into a warrior called Sailor Moon, Luna knew what he was thinking and told him "If he wanted

to see her transform into Sailor Moon." "That he need to untied her and let her do that." but "After she get done

doing that he could tied her up again for a little while longer." but "He need to untied her when his parents get

home." and then she ask "That he not tell his parents about this?" Sammy gave Luna a funny look and told Luna

"They wouldn't believe me if I told them anyway." but what Serena heard of those two talking didn't make her

very happy but see seem to know that the only way she was going to be untied for now is if she let herself be

tied up when she turn to Sailor Moon but she was sorta happy that Luna and Sammy were getting along, Sammy

left his room to get something to untied his sister, it took her five minutes to found something to unbound his

sister and it took him a few minutes to do that and then he hand her the broach and ask her "To transform for

him?" Serena look at him for a second but did what she was told and said very quietly "Moon Prism Power Make-

up" and then transformed into Sailor Moon, Serena knew what she had to do. First she took off her red boots

and put them near his bed then put her hand behind her back and waited for Sammy to tied her up, Sammy took

the duck tape that he had near him and ask "Serena to lay down on the floor to make this easier for him to do

this?" She did what she was told and she notice that he sat near her to do his work, he had her hands upper

arms and lower arms bound up very quick then he move to were her legs and bound her upper, lower and ankles

very quick as well but when he bound up Serena ankles he notice that her toes had pink nail polish on them but

blush a lot when she had transform into this form but was surprised to see her like that. He wonder how long

she doing this so he decided to ask "Luna about this?" but Serena was the one to answer the question, she told

him "That she has been doing this for a few days." but "She didn't want anyone to know about this but him."

"Because it might put them in danger so she didn't want him to tell anyone." He smile at that and told her "That

ever if he did no one would believe him." but he then wanted to know "Why if was her?" Both of them gave him a

look that he didn't understand but they didn't really said anything but Serena then ask Luna something, "What

do you think is going to happen in the future with me and my family?" Luna look at Serena surprised at that

question but she didn't know how to answer that question but then Sammy walk near Serena feet were and

started tickle her again which made her struggle and laugh, this made Sammy smile but then he thought if the

her enemy knew that she was ticklish then that would be a problem so it might be a good thing if no one started

tickling her but him so that what he ask Luna "If he would protect his sister about how ticklish she was?" and

"That he could be the only one to tied her up and tickle her in this form." Luna was happy to know that Sammy

would be there to help her out with Serena and when she heard his question was not very surprised but all she

could do was about that was to ask your sister "If she will let you do that to her?" but "I don't mind if she get

out of line for some reason then it was ok with her." Serena didn't seem to like what Luna had said and a little

sweatdrop came on her forehead when she heard it but she then look at Sammy and said "That she would a

loud him to do this once in a while." but "She would need to be in a place that would let her keep her secret of

her becoming Sailor Moon." so "He would need to found a place that was better to hide that." He smile and then

jump in the air for joy because she didn't mind this, this made Serena smile a little but she wonder how many

time that he was going to do this to her but she like that he was happy. Serena also wonder how much longer

she was going to be like this because she knew she couldn't untied herself ever if she try to which made her

feeling a bit helpless but she also seem kind of comfortable because she knew that she was safe from harm

because her brother would not harm her in anyway but just tickle her, she just wish that it would still be the

same and she didn't worried about this fighting but she knew if she didn't do this then the world would be in

grave danger and she knew that was the only one to help save the planet so it look like that will not happen.

Sammy then thought it might be a good idea to untied his sister so she could return to normal and let her be

unbound for a while. He then went near her arms and cut the tape off her lower and upper arms with a knife

then her hands, once he got done with that then went to where her legs were and again cut the tape off of her

lower and upper legs then finish with her ankles which surprised Serena but made her happy that was unbound

and then she said "the word that made her de-transform again." Sammy then seen Serena go back to what she

was wearing early including the missing sock with went were she put her boots early, this made Luna go back to

Serena's room because she didn't have to worried about Serena being Sailor Moon right now so she decided to

let them be by themselves, Sammy and Serena were now talking a little about what they were now going to do

because of what he know now. They talk about "What he could to do to help her?" "If she ever got in to trouble

when fighting a enemy of her." but all Serena did on that was told him "Not to get involved!" "Because he could

get hurt really bad." and "It hard for her to take care of herself." and "It would be more harder for me to protect

you if anything happen to me when I fight." This didn't make him happy but he knew what is sister was talking

about so he decided to drop the idea of helping his sister in a fight but then he told her "That he would help her

in any way like lieing about thing to mom and dad." and "Helping her on her homework or anything else that she

could think of." which made Serene smile a bit and she was glad that he had said that but then that made her

think about the last time he had tied her up and then wonder if her mom had a talk with him about that, she

then ask Sammy "A question about that?", He smile at her and then told her what they both said about it. Mom

said "She really didn't care about it too much." "As long as it didn't bother you too much." Dad was a bit shocked

to hear what I have done to you but it just laugh in a little while of when mom told him and then said to me It

look like they have someone to keep you in line when they are not around." This made Serena face vaulted a bit

but she wonder why did said that because she was good when there were gone. Serena wonder how long it

was going to take her parents to return home from there shopping trips but it seem that it will be a while longer,

Sammy did wonder why his sister hasn't left his room to go to her but it was nice that she stay with him in his

room, he then went back to watching tv because he didn't think she was going to stay much longer but Serena

just sat next to him and started watching the program he was watching which was a man that when he pick up a

sword became another person that help a group of people defend there hometown. This made Serena happy

that he was watching something like that but she was wonder if he was going to tie her up again but she was

thinking that it was going to be fine because he was now watching tv but she wasn't sure if he was done with

that. Sammy then ask his sister "What up?" and "Why are you still here?" Serena then answer both his

questions at the same time, she said "She was wondering if he was done with tieing her up?" because "If he

was then she would go to her room." but "If he wasn't then could he not stuff a sock in her mouth." and "It he

was going to do that could it be something that was would be better then a sock." Sammy smile at that then ask

Serena to lay down and put her hands behind her back and get ready to be tie up for a little longer, she did what

she was told and lay down with her hands behind her back, he then grab the duck tape from his dresser and

walk near Serena arms to tie them up. He then tied her hands behind her back once he had tied her upper and

lower arms and once he got done doing that he started tieing her upper then lower legs then her ankles when

he finish her legs. He then left the room to found something different to stuff in Serena's mouth like she wanted

him to, he then found something in his parent's room it was a shirt but it look to big to fit in Serena's mouth so

he look around some more to found something a little smaller but he didn't found it in his parent's room so he left

their room and went into Serena's room and he found it on her bed, when he got near the bed Luna look up at

him for a bit but then fell back asleep, what he found was a bra of her. He wonder how she would react to the

fact that he would be putting a bra in her mouth this time or would she aloud him to use her sock instead of her

bra but he will see. He then left her room so he could go back to his room, when he got into his room Serena

notice what his was carrying and was not happy to see it because she knew what he was going to use it for but

there was nothing she could do about and she was not in the mood to have a sock in her mouth so she didn't

said anything about it, he then walk over to her and the put her bra in her mouth then tape over it with duck

tape so all you could her was a "Mphhhh!" from Serena then Sammy went near Serena feet which she thought

he was going to tickle her but all he did was take off her other socks on her right foot and put it near the other

sock, he then sat near her and look at his sister. All this made her do was struggle to test how well he had tied

her up but she couldn't make anything move because she was bound well which was not a surprised for her but

she could wiggles her toes and hope he doesn't tied that up as well but it look like all he was doing for now was

watching her struggle and sitting next to her. Sammy then notice that Serena was wiggling her toes and he was

wonder why on that but he was a bit happy to know what going on with his sister but just watching her struggle

a little was not very fun for him so he walk near his sister feet were and started tickling them, this made Serena

struggle a bit more and you can heard a muffle laughter coming from her mouth but that was all she could do

because Sammy had then wrap one of her arm around her bound ankles so she could try to move herself back a

bit, he then continute tickling her which she try her best to pull her ankles out of his grasp but they didn't move

at all and that surprised her a bit at how strong he was at keeping her feet in his lap. As she continuted trying to

get her feet out of his lap, they both how the front door open and their parents were how from the store and

wanted help of their kid to move the stuff they bought from the store into the house. Sammy really wasn't ready

to untied his sister yet but he think he needed to so he found the knife that he had early to and walk near his

sister, he was going to untied but before he began the parents called "For both kids to came down now"! This

made he stop and going downstairs with a "MpHHHH!" Serena because she hasn't been untied yet. Sammy left

his room and went downstairs, both parent only saw him come downstairs and then ask him "Where is Serena?"

Sammy smile at them and told them that she "Was a little tied up right now." This made them both a little

surprised but happy because she was nice enough to let him do that again then both parent said "First help us

with the car." "Then we will go see how you did with her." and "Maybe we will tickle her a little too just to her

help laugh a little." This surprised Sammy a bit but he did his job of helping them clear out the car of food and

putting it away to them they could eat a little later then they all went upstairs and into Sammy's room where

Serena was. This made Serena happy to see her parents with because she thought he was in trouble but it

doesn't seem like they were really going to untied her, their parents wonder a little of why he had gagged his

sister then they ask him that question about "Why he gagged his sister?" He told "Them because she can get

really loud when tickling her" but "If you want me to un-gagged her I will?" This made them both smile and they

went over to were her mouth was and ripe the duck tape off her mouth then they seen something in her mouth

which surprised them a little but they could understand about that because now her laughter would not be loud

if he tickle her for a while, they took out what was in her mouth and found out it was her bra which made Serena

blush a bit but then she started talking and said "What are you guy going to do to Sammy?" and "Please untied

me!" They look at her and they told her "That they were not going to do anything to Sammy. and "We will soon!"

This surprised Serena a bit then she notice that her mom was sitting next to her in the bed and her dad was

doing the same but near her stomach area and Sammy was near her feet. Her mom started tickling her underarm

and her dad started tickling her on her stomach, this made her laugh a little but she then try to ask her mom and

dad "What are then doinggg to me?" "We are just tickling you for a while to her your laughter because we

having heard it in a while." so "Sorry but it look like this is going to be fun for us." is what her mom said. Serena

was a little surprised about this then her dad said something "We use to tickle you all the time when you were

little." Serena was laughing a little bit but did her best to talk normal to them, she said to them "I wass never

tied up beforeee when you ticklee me." "That true but we didn't want to ruin Sammy handy work for now." and

her dad stop talking to her and again went to tickle her stomach which made her laugh a bit harder then her

mom tickling her on her armpits, Serena was a bit surprised that Sammy had not join in on this but she hope he

didn't because now he know where she really ticklish at. Serena did try to move herself away from her mom and

dad but it was really hard to because of how she was bound up so all she could do was laugh and hope that

they ended this soon. After about five minute of tickling their daughter, Serena mom and dad decided to end

there fun but moving away from Serena and told Sammy "To untied his sister so they could have dinner." Sammy

did what he was told and cut off the duck tape on his sister arms, legs, hands and ankles and then left his room

to go downstairs. Serena happy to be untied for now, was hoping her parents never do that again to her and

then before Sammy left, she ask him "Where did he put her broach?" He told "Her that it was in the dresser

where he had hid the duck tape he had use on her." She found the dresser that he was talking about and took it

out of there and put it in her pocket that she had on her pants then found her socks and put them back on. Once

she was done with that, she went downstairs to found out what they were having for dinner, she found out that

her mom was making Chicken Divan which made Sammy happy because this was has favorite but they had to

waited intill it get finish, it took about 35 minute to make the dinner but when it was done Sammy was the first

one to grab a plate, then Serena was next to get a plate then her parents were next on getting a plate. Once

everyone was done eatting, they all seen how much of it was left. It was enough for a few more plates. No one

was surpried to see that Sammy had ated two full plates of it, Serena only had one full plate of it and had a

banana after her dinner while their parents only had one full plates of it. Now that it was 9:00 P.M. and it was

time to get ready to relax. This made Serena go upstairs so she could put on her pj. She found the dresser

where her pj were at and deciced to wear a plain pink pj that was neat looking on her but she notice now that

Luna was awoke and was wonder what are they going to do now. Luna then ask Serena "Are you happy to have

someone knowing your secret?" Serena gave Luna a very angry face but forgot to get the broach in her pant

pocket and took it out then she answer Luna question. "No, I not really happy about." but "It look like Sammy

not going to tell anyone." and "You are the one to show him that." Luna then move her face downward and said

"Yes, I know but it was the only way he was going to let you go." and "I know you would have told him

sometimes." because "He had you where he needed you to be in his hands tickling you to death or tell him what

he wanted to know." Serena knew that Luna was right but it was still a problem because she can't some no to

her brother or he might tell people that she is Sailor Moon so this was going to be fun for her. Those two talk for

a hour "About what they were going to do when Sammy wanted to this to her again." and "Where he will put her

at?" because of "What she ask early?" After they did that it was time for Serena to go to bed so she could be

ready for what the superstars contest because that was going to be done tomorrow. But Serena really couldn't

sleep because she was worried about what Sammy was going to do to her and when he was going to tied her

up again when she was in her Sailor Moon Form but she hope that she didn't have to worried about that for a

while. It took her a while to sleep because of what she was thinking but when she fell asleep it was going on

3:00 A.M., so when she woke up it was going to afternoon and the superstars contest was going to start soon

but she didn't know where it was being held at so she turn on the tv downstairs in the living while still in her pj

and found out it was going to take place at the South Side stage so every one could go there and she heard on

there that people had to make teams of two. Serena smile and laugh because she was ready to does this. First

Serena went to the table and made herself some peanut butter and jelly sandwich with hashbrown and ketchup.

Once she done that her mom seen her up which made her a little made that her daughter had slopt in so late but

she didn't say anything as she which her daughter go upstairs. Once Serena was back in her room so she could

get change which it was a black tee shirt with white pants, then black socks and white shoes. She the ask "Luna

to came with her?" so they could do there routine. This didn't make Luna very happy but she did what Serena

had ask. Serena thought she was going to run late because the sigh-up for the contest was going to be at 1:45

P.M. and it was already 1:20 P.M., but she was wrong because her and Luna got there right at 1:30 P.M. She

seen all her friends were there doing there own routine then she seen Saffron talking into a big microphone

which was blasting out sound wave but Serena had know idea that the sound wave draining the energy of her

friends but Luna didn't like this one bit and thought she felt something from the girl Saffron and Serena seem to

notice that her friend were now arguing with each other on who had the best routine but she hope that they

would get along with each other after they were done with their routine but Luna then started poking Serena

with her paw, which hurt Serena leg a little but then she look down at Luna and ask her "What?" as she was

seeing her friends routine and hoping they got off the stage but this made Luna said "Turn into Sailor Moon

Now!" This surprised Serena a bit but then she notice something coming from her friend and knew that they

were energy wave. This made Serena go around the corner and Scream the word she need to "Moon Prism

Power Make-up!" and turn into Sailor Moon and then went back to the stage area, when she got back to the

stage, she notice that all her friends were sleeping because of the energy drain. Serena then yell at the monster

that was Saffron "That the stage was close." and "She should gave her friends there energy back." The monster

turn around to see who said that then seen a girl standing there, the monster then ask the girl "Who are you?"

The girl then started her routine when she talk to monster "I am Sailor Moon Champion of Justice", "Defender of

those people." and the "Holding of dreams for those people." and "I will punish you in the Name of the

Moon." The monster laugh and then said "So you are Sailor Moon." "You have been a problem for my master."

and attack Sailor Moon with her by spitting something out her that was a ice beam, but before it could hit her,

Sailor Moon dodge that attack but diving under the seat of the place she was at and the monster now had to

look for Sailor moon. Sailor Moon was wondering where Luna was but didn't know where to found her, so she

came out of her hiding place to found the monster see where she was and attack her again and hitting her this

time with it freezing spit. It started freezing most of Sailor Moon body, which meant her legs, stomach, and arms

it hadn't reach her face yet. After a few minute of the monster doing that to her it had now got to her face

making her totally frozen but then a rose hit Sailor Moon hand and that started breaking the ice on her freeing

her then they both heard a voice talking to them, the voice say "Believe in yourself Sailor Moon." and "Trust your

friend.", This made Sailor moon happy and said "Thank you Tuxedo Mask!" and got ready to fight the monster.

The monster wanted to know where the voice was coming from and the monster forgot about Sailor Moon but

then Luna come into the room to tell Sailor Moon to finish off the monster, Sailor Moon said "Right!" and put her

hand on her tiara and scream the word to use it, "Moon Tiara Magic!", which hit the monster making it fell into

pieces and it destroyed the disco ball on the top of the stage. When that happen her friend came too because

they got there energy back and they remember what they were doing, this made Sailor Moon happy as she walk

away from the place and de-transformed back into Serena as she went home. Once she got home she need to

get ready to go to bed because she had school tomorrow but she also had to study a little but it look like she

was not going to do that. As Serena got into her pj that was red with little green ribbon on it. she then said

that she would study tomorrow and fell asleep, when she woke up to go to school, she seen that she was going

to be late for school, so she hurried to get ready for it. She got dress in her school uniform as fast as she could

and went downstairs and eat her breakfast as fast as she could and left her house to go to school. While she

walk to school, she had heard a rumor that a very smart girl was coming to her school. ) Goku now started to

dream about something else and in someway he was wonder why he was dreaming about that at all but now he

started dreaming about him fighting his food and he had a happy face on his face because of that.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Somewhere outside of the castle a man had seen something in the sky about a month ago and he was

determine to found it and he had track the object to a very remote location of the world. The Man look like he

was part cat part human and he wore black pant with a red shirt with a leather jacket, he also he had black

shoes with no socks because nothing but shoes can go on his feet, He started smelling the air to found what

object he was looking for. He had smell in a few more mile away at about northwest, he started to walk that way

to found the object. It took him a few more hour to found it and when the smell of the object was right but it was

also very weak but he knew that he was in the right place because of the smell, he then decided to started

digging in the ground and that made the smell of this object get stronger but it was still hard for him to smell so

he knew that it was going to take a while to get it so he continute to dig to found it, it took him another hour to

reach what he was looking for but when he seen it. The smell was a orange boy that had seven little ball inside

of it, He was a little disappointed to found out that was what he was looking for but he wanted to take it anyway

and when he touch the ball he started to feel better and he seem to notice that he was gaining more power

then he used to have and he notice that he also knew different move then he would use before and now he was

also can now sense where these ball were at. He then jump in into the air and knew now that he could fly into

the air and started to go near the closest one near him. He started to toward the ball but he knew it would take him a while to found the next one.

Author note. As you know I don't own Columbo, Monk or the Song that Serena and Molly sang She is the One

Sailor Moon, and It look I need to raise the rating on this story because of what I have add Bondage, and Tickle

torture and just so you know I will be added more of that in the story a bit later. Now story time.

Rei notice what I have done with Serena and was not happy but now she is a little worried that she was going

to be on that list but she hope that it is in a safe place and not like her enemy had capture her and use her for

bait. I smile and told her "That it would be in a safe place." and "It would with friends." This made her a little

surprised but she wonder if it was going to be tickle as well. All I did was smile because I knew what she was

thinking but it look like time for me to end this chapter and work on my next story.


End file.
